Unos años aún más después
by Cynn88
Summary: J.K. nos contó solo una pequeña parte de la vida de los hijos de Harry Potter. Esta es una versión de lo que podría suceder unos cuantos años más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

-Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu hermano- Una chica castaña y de pelo enmarañado, con cara de sabelotodo y ojos marrones hablaba con su compañero de mesa, un chico alto y moreno, con gafas y unos ojos más verdes que las algas de la película de la Sirenita, mientras éste intentaba asesinar a la rana que tenían que transformar en botella.

-Es más tacaño que los gnomos de Gringots- y de la fuerza que hizo le metió la varita en el ojo de la pobre rana.

-Todavía no confía en ti porque te ve demasiado joven, ten en cuenta que el mapa y la capa tienen ya muchos años y no quiere que se estropeen- mientras consolaba a su amigo, la chica ya había hecho de la rana una perfecta botella de cristal con adornos en la superficie.

Albus Potter le dirigió una mirada capaz de destruir la mismísima torre Eiffel a su amiga y compañera de pupitre, Rose Weasley.

Ambos cursaban ya su sexto año en Hogwarts, sin embargo Albus seguía más cabreado que una manada de centauros a régimen debido al concepto que tenía su hermano James de la palabra "compartir". Hacía tiempo que su padre les había regalado una capa que te hacía invisible y un mapa donde salían todas las personas que habitaban en el castillo y su ubicación, unos objetos pertenecientes a su juventud y que sólo había utilizado en caso de extrema necesidad (sí, ya, claro claro…), sin embargo, su "querido" hermano se había apropiado de esos tesoros y no los soltaba ni con agua caliente.

-¡Potter! Creo que la pobre rana ya ha sufrido bastante por hoy. Para mañana quiero una redacción de 30 centímetros sobre el uso indebido de los seres a transformar- la profesora Spinnet miraba severamente al moreno. Con su seriedad y sus gafas cuadradas recordaba a la antigua profesora McGonagall, que tras la batalla final se retiró a una casita cerca de un lago en Escocia a descansar (pensamos que la mujer se sentía demasiado cansada después de tantos años de docencia aguantando a jóvenes magos que ni si quiera conseguían transformar pájaros en copas)

-Genial, solo falta que mi hermana pequeña se haya echado novio- Rose miró para otro lado intentando hacerse la disimulada.- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE UN DEPRAVADO ESTA INTENTANDO DESPRENDER A MI POBRE LILY DE SU INOCENCIA!

La clase se quedó en silencio mirando al joven Potter con cara de circunstancias.

-A ver… el chico solo le ha pedido que la acompañe a la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade.

-Granos horribles por toda la cara, manchas verdes poco favorecedoras, uñas de las manos ultra largas, pelo repentinamente grasiento…- Albus enumeraba todas las posibles "acciones inofensivas" que podría hacerle a todo aquel que se acercara a su hermana mientras pasaba olímpicamente de Rose. –Las brujas feas del cuadro del tercer piso van a quedar preciosas en comparación con él.

-No es por nada, pero creo que todavía no sabes quién es.

-Yo no, pero mi prima querida, la más guapa y la más lista de todos cuantos habitan en ese castillo seguro que sí.

-Albus, me alagas como una pera a una manzana (osea, nada), pero una promesa es una promesa y sabes que no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

-"Y sabes que no puedo faltar a mi palabra"- la imitó Albus con voz de pito. –Pues si tú no quieres ayudarme a mantener a mi hermanita libre de las garras de esos magos de segunda clase, lo haré solo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y los alumnos salieron de las aulas dispuestos a llenarse los estómagos con una deliciosa comida en el Gran Comedor.

***

-Como te iba diciendo, el otro día estuve con Alice Thomas, la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y todavía puedes tener hijos? He oído que es un poco reservada con esto de los tíos.

-Una monja, vamos.

James Potter, entraba en el Gran Comedor seguido de sus dos grandes amigos de toda la vida, Evan Ryan, rubio y de ojos azules, seguramente el más sensato de los tres y con un don especial para las pociones y Miles Dingle, de pelo negro azabache, hijo de magos, guardián en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y poseedor de un cuerpo por el que más de la mitad del alumnado femenino dejarían que les peinara un troll ciego.

James era lo más parecido a su abuelo que te pudieses imaginar, alto, guapo, moreno y de ojos castaños. Algunos de los fantasmas que pululaban por el castillo lo solían confundir con el mismísimo Cornamenta, lo que a él le encantaba. Sentía admiración por el que fue su abuelo y de ahí que en su segundo año le cogieran como buscador del equipo.

-Miles, eres más vasto que unos calzoncillos de esparto- Evan se sentaba en la mesa seguido de los otros chicos.

-Eso lo dices porque todos sabemos que Charlotte Higgings solo aspira a cogerte de la mano. Dentro de poco tendremos que montar un monasterio con tantas monjas que hay por aquí.

-Habló el señor "tengo sexo salvaje con quien quiera y cuando quiera"- Roxanne Weasley, la prima de James (hija de George Weasley) acababa de sentarse en la mesa con el resto de chicos. La chica rompía con la tradición de los Weasley de pelo rojo, pues tenía un cabello chocolate largo hasta la cintura. Pese a no ser un chico encajaba bastante bien en el grupo, pues también jugaba en el equipo de quidditch como guardiana y su lado femenino estaba más bien "reservado", aunque era bastante guapa.

-¿Acabas de decir "sexo salvaje"? Pensaba que esas palabras no entraban en tu vocabulario, Weasley- Miles y Roxanne compartían un pique constante a raíz de unas citas estropeadas por ambas partes y algunos alumnos inocentes que acabaron en la enfermería.

Roxanne cogió la chuleta que Miles acababa de servirse y se la comió de un bocado.

-Ezto te enzeñadá a no poned en duda mi vocabuladio- y antes de atragantarse y morir horriblemente asfixiada se bebió un vaso de zumo que Miles acababa de ponerse en un vaso.

Con la tontería, los dos comenzaron a comer cantidades industriales de comida. Desde unas chuletas, pasando por pastel de riñones, patatas (fritas y asadas), pollo y de postre un trozo de tarta de melaza, de chocolate y de manzana. Era imposible que todos esos alimentos cupieran en unos cuerpos tan delgados. La explicación de Evan era que su metabolismo se había ido de vacaciones a Australia, aunque también influía mucho el hecho de que practicaban deporte continuamente (entiéndase como deporte correr constantemente por los pasillos y jardines, uno detrás de otro profiriendo insultos y amenazando con una maldición imperdonable).

Cuando los cuatro terminaron de comer (impresionantemente terminaron todos a la vez) decidieron ir a relajarse a la sala Común. Roxanne decidió ir a la biblioteca a terminar una interminable redacción sobre qué hacer con un unicornio que tiene manchas verdes por el pelaje y canta opera cada 30 minutos exactamente.

-Miles, sabes tan bien como nosotros que Roxy y tú acabareis juntos.

-¡Eh, que es mi prima!- James aceptaba bastante mal el hecho de que sus familiares femeninas pudiesen salir con hombres y opinaba que los treinta era una edad maravillosa para comenzar a entablar una relación

-Pues Macho, el día que tu hermana salga con alguien…- James saltó enseguida del sillón mientras Miles reía incontroladamente.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Mi Lily? ¿Con un depravado que quiere robarle su inocencia? ¿Dónde?- miraba para todos lados algo histérico.

-Vaya, un dejavú- Rose acababa de entrar en la sala cargada con algunos libros y subió rápidamente a su habitación con una expresión algo confusa.

-Ey tío, calma, que era coña- Miles y Evan miraban preocupados a James, que amenazaba con su varita a todo aquel que pasaba.

***

A todo esto, Lily se encontraba en los jardines, sentada bajo un gran haya con su amiga Kristin, una bruja de pelo azul (sí, azul como los pantalones de Homer Simpson, se sospecha que fue un hechizo fallido de su madre) que le conferían un aspecto muy atractivo, sus ojos avellana y su nariz redondita le daban la apariencia de una modelo de estas del escaparate de Victoria's Secrets).

-¿Al final que le vas a decir a Bott?- preguntó mientras las dos miraban al cielo distraídamente.

-Ni idea, el chico es majo, pero… como lo vean mis hermanos acabará en la enfermería.

Lily era lo más parecido posible a su madre y por supuesto había heredado su impresionante belleza. Estaba en quinto, y ya era el objeto de agitación de miles de hormonas masculinas de todo el colegio, sin embargo la pelirroja había asumido el papel ultra-hiper-mega-protector de sus hermanos, que encantaban a todo el que se le acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. De todas formas a ella no le interesaban demasiado los chicos, bueno, ninguno excepto Evan. La chica suspiraba por el rubio cada vez que lo veía pasar y sus ojos azules le hipnotizaban más que la serpiente del Libro de la Selva. Lily estaba absolutamente enamorada de Evan desde que en su primer día de colegio le ayudó a llegar a tiempo a la clase de transformaciones. Desde entonces, cada vez que veía su sonrisa de anuncio de Signal se volvía monocromática y Lily-tomate-Potter desaparecía por un pasillo. Sin embargo el año anterior superó ese miedo escénico y consiguió que el rubio fuese su profesor particular de pociones (sí, la chica había heredado la habilidad, bueno, la poca habilidad, de su padre para las pociones). Aprender no aprendió mucho, pero descubrió que el pelo de Evan parecía más rubio a la luz del fuego del caldero, que tenía las orejas perfectamente simétricas y que su nariz era más perfecta que la del David de Migue Ángel.

-Siempre puedes pedirle a Evan que te acompañe- Kris se arrepintió profundamente de haber hecho ese comentario después de que de su pelo comenzaran a salir margaritas. –Joder, ahora parezco un macetero con patas- y deshizo el hechizo que le había lanzado Lily.

-Sabes que lo mío con ese dios griego es imposible. Él solo me ve como la hermanita pequeña y dulce de su amigo de toda la vida.

-Pues nada chica, tendrás que buscarte otro Adonis al que admirar.

Lily suspiró sonoramente y recapacitó sobre su historia de amor imposible.

***

Uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Albus Potter y Rose Weasley era que ambos eran animagos. Un día, mientras vagaban por la Sección Prohibida escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, encontraron un libro bastante gastado sobre cómo transformarse. Tras mucho esfuerzo y mucha práctica, los dos amigos consiguieron que sus cuerpos cambiaran hasta adoptar la forma de un animal. Albus era un ciervo, como lo fue en su día James Potter y como el patronus de su padre (y el suyo). Rose, sin embargo, era una loba, de pelo rojo y suave. Los dos conocían la historia de los Merodeadores, pues cuando encontraron el libro no pararon de enviarle lechuzas a Harry hasta que les contó la historia (suponemos que fue porque su casa parecía un zoo con tanto bicho entrando y saliendo), pero en su grupo no había ningún licántropo. De todas formas, los dos primos salían la noche que podían a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Habían visto cosas que nadie pudiese imaginar. Durante sus excursiones se encontraban con todo tipo de animales fantásticos: thestrals, unicornios, alguna acromántula… sin embargo ya se habían topado varias veces con un zorro de pelaje color chocolate, que por su actitud llegaron a la conclusión de que era un animago como ellos.

-Claro, ponemos carteles "Se busca animago que se convierta en zorro de pelaje castaño oscuro", ya verás la de candidatos que salen por toda la escuela- Albus seguía emperrado en encontrar al zorro, pero los argumentos de Rose eran de bastante peso. -Además, descubriríamos lo nuestro y no es plan de montar aquí un zoológico, sin tener en cuenta que con nuestra transformación rompimos decenas de reglas del colegio, con lo cual el castigo sería importante…

Albus pasaba un poco bastante de su prima en ese momento. Acababan de entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda su hermana Lily con su amiga Kristin. Era increíble como la bruja del pelo azul le llamaba tanto la atención. Cada vez que la veía sus hormonas bailaban la conga y cuando la escuchaba hablar, hacían la ola.

-Ey Al, ¿puedes prestarme unas plumas? Es que no me quedan- Lily acababa de acercarse al sillón donde estaban sentados, seguida de Kristin, que le miraba sonriendo de una manera increíblemente preciosa.

Albus le pasó un libro sobre plantas mágicas con cara de embobamiento total.

-Joder Albus ¿qué concepto tienes tú de plumas?

Rose salió en ayuda del moreno y le dio a Lily una de las suyas. Entonces se marcharon.

-"No, a mi no me gusta Kristin", "¿Quien es esa, la de pelo azul? ¡que va!- Rose imitaba la voz de Albus y repetía las frases que decía el chico cada vez que ella le preguntaba por Kris.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-¡Vamos que no! Cada vez que ves a la chica babeas, mira, todavía tienes un charquito debajo.

Albus le miró con cara de "ojalá te quedes muda para siempre" y ambos siguieron leyendo algunos libros que necesitaban para las clases del día siguiente.

***

-Ey, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mano?- James y Miles acababan de entrar en la biblioteca y se habían encontrado con Roxanne, que tenía una herida bastante fea en la mano derecha.

-Nada, un golpe sin importancia, mañana estará curado.

En realidad, se había fracturado una pata mientras caminaba por el bosque prohibido en su forma de zorro. Unas ramas mal colocadas, un traspiés y ale, pata a tomar por saco. Ya había pasado por la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey le había curado la fractura, sin embargo ésta lucía de forma bastante llamativa y parecía que se había peleado con un lazo de diablo hiperactivo.

-Weasley, no hace falta que escondas el verdadero misterio de la lesión- Roxy se alteró un poco mientras Miles le miraba fijamente – James, creo que tendremos que cambiar de guardiana, esta es demasiado torpe.

-¡Ni de coña!- Roxy se levantó instintivamente de su asiento mientras intentaba ahorcar a Miles - ¡Ese puesto es mío y lo defenderé hasta mi muerte!

-O hasta que salgas de Hogwarts, lo que ocurra antes- dijo James mientras intentaba separar a su prima y su amigo.

La bibliotecaria llegó corriendo hasta su mesa y los jóvenes tuvieron que prometerle que estarían callados para que no les expulsaran de por vida.

-Bueno, me marcho que he quedado – James cerró sus libros y se fue rápidamente.

Miles y Roxy siguieron haciendo sus complicados ejercicios de Transformaciones cuando el moreno le arrebató el libro que la chica estaba utilizando, para usarlo.

-Dingle, quieres tener una muerte prematura, ¿verdad?- Roxanne le miraba como un depredador mira a su presa.

-A ver Weasley, ¿entiendes el concepto compartir? – la castaña ya se había lanzado a por el libro, cayendo encima del chico y haciendo que los dos cayeran estrepitosamente en el suelo, uno encima del otro. Sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros y la pelea por el libro pasó a un segundo plano. Miles miraba fijamente a Roxy, deleitándose en sus ojos avellana. Sin saber por qué, la castaña se acercó lentamente al chico le besó. Fue un beso corto, algo precipitado.

Separaron lentamente sus labios. De momento, Roxy le pegó una fuerte bofetada al chico y cogió el libro que había caído cerca.

-Este libro es mío y punto- se levantó, recogió sus libros y se marcho corriendo de la biblioteca.

Miles se quedó algo confundido. Había besado a Weasley pero… le había gustado, es más, le había encantado. Y la chica lo único que había hecho era pegarle tal bofetada que su mano se había quedado marcada en su mejilla. En ese momento, Roxy se daba cabezazos contra la pared de un pasillo cercano mientras algunos alumnos la miraban como si estuviese loca.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Los coches de choque

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban cerca y eso se notaba en el ambiente. La típica decoración navideña de Hogwarts ya adornaba los pasillos del castillo, las armaduras cantaban villancicos obscenos a todo el que pasaba y las guirnaldas doradas se proponían ahogar a alguien que pasase lo suficientemente cerca de ellas.

Los entrenamientos de quidditch se habían suspendido, pues la agradable temperatura de 5 grados bajo cero hacía que ni si quiera la snitch pudiera volar un metro antes de caerse medio muerta al suelo. Lily, James, Miles, Roxy y Hugo Weasley jugaban en la sala común al parchís (este que es de seis colores y que cuando terminas la partida ha pasado una semana entera) mientras mataban el tiempo que deberían haber aprovechado para entrenar.

-Te como, cuento veinte y entro en casa. ¡Gané!- los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor miraron a Miles mientras este hacía un ridículo baile de victoria. Los otros miraban en distintas direcciones avergonzados.

-Creo que me voy a hacer los deberes- Lily se levantó del sillón que estaba ocupando y subió a su habitación a recoger unos libros.

James arrastró a Miles fuera de la sala antes de que Roxy intentara partirle un brazo con un jarrón porque según el moreno, la chica tenía un mal perder.

Hugo se quedó solo en la sala común y vio como su prima subía a la habitación murmurando algo sobre un asesinato demasiado sangriento. Entonces llegó Albus seguido de Rose, que se sentaron al lado del chico pelirrojo.

-Te digo que es imposible.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no

-Que sí, coñe.

Ambos discutían sobre la probabilidad de que el pastel que Hagrid les ofrecería el día siguiente para merendar estuviera en las condiciones apropiadas para no provocar una úlcera de estómago.

-¿No tenías entrenamiento hoy, Hugo?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Hugo era totalmente clavado a Ron: pelirrojo, con la nariz alargada y pecas, algo torpe y tan dotado para los estudios como su padre (básicamente, poco).

-Hace demasiado frío.

Entonces bajó Lily con unos libros y unos cuantos pergaminos en la mano.

-Voy a la biblioteca, ¿vienes?

Hugo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la pelirroja hasta la puerta de la sala común, pero justo en ese momento entró Evan Ryan junto a su nueva "amiga" Charlotte Higgins. Lily, que no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena, soltó los libros de golpe, provocando un gran estruendo. Evan se pegó un susto que casi le deja en el sitio, pero se recuperó pronto y ayudó a Lily y a Hugo, que ya había comenzado a recoger. Justo cuando se agachó, el rubio se topó con los ojos castaños de la pelirroja, que le miraban fijamente. Cuando se fue a levantar, coincidió con la chica y sus cabezas chocaron.

-Perdona- dijo Evan cuando se levantó.

Lily murmuró algo rápidamente y se largó por la entrada, que seguía abierta. Sabía que el rubio se traía algo con Higgins, pero de ahí a verlo en vivo y en directo era otra cosa. El problema había sido que su subconsciente (que se lo debían de haber dado en una tienda de los chinos) había reaccionado justo como no quería: haciendo el ridículo. Bien Lily. Y como colofón final a la gran escena, le había incrustado su cráneo al chico en la frente. Perfecto. Ahora cada vez que viera el chichón se acordaría de ella.

Hugo la siguió y desaparecieron de la sala.

Evan, en la sala común, pensaba en otra cosa. Charlotte le estaba contando algo de una anécdota divertidísima sobre una amiga y una lechuza morada (o algo así) pero sus palabras le entraban, como aquel que dice, por un oído y le salían por otro. Los ojos de Lily le habían hipnotizado. En un segundo había notado todos y cada uno de los tonos del iris de la pelirroja y ahora no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ese color chocolate tan precioso.

Charlotte, que se habría dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con una patata se fue diciendo un escueto adiós, mientras el rubio seguía pensando en el contraste tan bonito que provocaba una melena rojo fuego y unos ojos color chocolate Nestle.

***

Miles y James caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando alguien a quien molestar un rato. El joven Potter llevaba escuchando más de media hora una larguísima perorata sobre el mal humor de Roxanne Weasley y sus intentos homicidas hacia el moreno, que lo único que quería era animarle la vida.

Justo al doblar una esquina, los chicos se encontraron a una pareja besándose apasionadamente en un pasillo desierto. Lo normal en esta situación es cambiar de dirección e ir por otro camino dejando intimidad. Pero como los dos chicos eran más cotillas que una abuela maruja se acercaron sigilosamente a los jóvenes.

-Que bonita tarde hace, ¿no te parece, Miles?- dijo James justo cuando se acercaron a la pareja. Los jóvenes se separaron asustados por haber sido descubiertos. En ese momento, James se dio cuenta de quién era uno de los integrantes del dúo. Era Alice Thomas, la chica con la que había estado hacía unos días. La cara de sorpresa de ambos fue comparable a la que hubiesen puesto si hubiesen visto a Hagrid bailando break dance y sin decirse nada, cada uno se fue por un lado del pasillo. El chico que estaba con Alice, un Huffelpuff de séptimo, persiguió a la chica y los dos se perdieron por el pasillo.

-Pues menos mal que era una monja- dijo James medio riéndose. Era demasiado joven y guapo (y habían muchas tías buenas en el colegio) como para preocuparse por algo así.

-En lugar de un monasterio deberíamos montar un club de alterne, mira- Miles señalaba otra pareja que se besaba como si la vida les fuese en ello. Sin embargo, esta vez decidieron desviarse por otro pasillo, para evitar más sobresaltos.

Y menos mal que lo hicieron, pues a la chica de esta nueva pareja la habrían reconocido solo con ver su larga cabellera pelirroja. Lily se había sentido tan frustrada después de su encuentro con Evan que encontrar a John Bott en la biblioteca perdió momentáneamente la cabeza. Al escuchar pasos pararon y recobró algo de conocimiento. "Bien Lily, te estás luciendo" pensaba la pelirroja mientras miraba al chico de Ravenclaw. Era muy guapo e inteligente, pero no le gustaba. Le faltaba tener un pelo un poco más rubio y unos ojos más claros. En fin, le faltaba ser Evan.

-Eeh… tengo que irme- dijo de forma precipitada y salió corriendo del pasillo dejando al muchacho un poco confuso.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se sentó en la mesa en la que Hugo le esperaba con sus libros.

-No preguntes, estoy a punto de tirarme al lago como aperitivo del calamar gigante- su expresión de desánimo alertó al chico de que las cosas no iban bien.

***

El ambiente en la sala común de Grifyndor era mucho más relajado que en otros lugares. Albus leía tranquilamente un libro sobre animagos y sus consecuencias cuando una cabellera de color azul se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes dónde está Lily?- preguntó haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara.

-Emm… pues… creo… que… No, no sé donde está- los ojos avellana de la chica le embobaban de tal manera que cada vez que hablaba con ella parecía que fuese medio tonto.

-Puff… pues pensaba pedirle ayuda con unos ejercicios sobre Herbología.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- se ofreció el chico rápidamente. Las plantas le gustaban y no era una asignatura que se le diese demasiado mal. Además, los años explorando el Bosque Prohibido le daban un conocimiento sobre hierbas bastante amplio.

-Es que tengo que ir a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido y encontrar cinco tipos diferentes de plantas y escribir su nombre y sus cualidades y me da un poco de miedo ir sola, ya sabes, el bosque es peligroso.

-Perfecto- dijo casi al instante – Ese ejercicio lo hice yo hace no mucho… - intentó contrarrestar la efusividad de antes.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Vamos?- y los dos salieron de la sala común.

Albus hizo el camino hacia el bosque levitando (en palabras figuradas, claro). Los reflejos azules del pelo de la chica iluminaban hasta el más oscuro y sucio de los pasillos del castillo y los fantasmas que les saludaron parecían más vivos. El césped de los jardines parecía hacerle la ola a su paso y en ese momento sus neuronas estaban bailando la conga animadamente.

***

Rose Weasley caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Había ido a hablar con el profesor Longbottom, es decir, con Neville, pues opinaba que la nota que le había puesto en su último trabajo de herbología sobre "Plantas tricolor: beneficios y perjuicios" era demasiado baja. No le había subido mucho la calificación, pero había hablado con ella sobre sus años de clases y lo mal que se llevaron sus padres en un principio. En ese momento chocó contra alguien que iba tan distraído como ella.

-Perdona- se disculpó. Pero su expresión cambió al ver quién era. Un chico rubio, con ojos grises y mirada de superioridad absoluta la miraba fijamente.

-Ve con cuidado Weasley- y se largó.

"Será gilipollas" pensó Rose. Su padre ya le advirtió que no se relacionara con el retoño de Draco Malfoy y que le superase en todo. Sin embargo más de una vez durante su primer año intentó acercarse al chico y hubo una temporada que Albus, Scorpius y ella habían sido grandes amigos. Pero desde que habían empezado el nuevo curso los evitaba deliberadamente y ellos tampoco iban a ir detrás de él. Eso faltaba.

Al doblar una esquina volvió a chocar con alguien. "Joder, si fuésemos en coche me ahorraría una pasta en la feria en los coches de choque", pero esta vez era su prima Roxanne.

-Ey tía, ve con más cuidado.

Eran las dos únicas Weasley de la nueva generación que no tenían la larga melena pelirroja tan característica, y eso las había unido bastante.

-¿Qué haces rondando por aquí y a dónde vas?- sí, Roxanne siempre había sido así de directa.

-Vengo del despacho de Neville. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Intento escapar del gilipollas de Dingle. ¿Te puedes creer que me acaba de decir que si tenía la menstruación los 30 días del mes porque mi humor no era normal? Brr… cuando le pille…

-Rox, todos sabemos que Dingle y tú acabareis juntos.

-Nunca.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque ya lo intentamos una vez y quedó peor que la nariz de Michael Jackson después de sus cien operaciones.

Rose se quedó atónita. ¿Su prima y Miles habían estado juntos?

-¿Y qué pasó?- dijo sentándose en el peldaño de una escalera.

Roxanne se aseguró de que no había nadie que les pudiese escuchar y se sentó con la castaña.

-Pues… cuando empezamos Hogwarts éramos muy amigos, es más, a veces ayudaba a James y a él a hacer alguna broma por el castillo. ¿Te has fijado en un cuadro del tercer piso que cuando pasas escupe?- Rose asintió, desde que un escupitajo amarillo había manchado la túnica de una compañera de clase ya no pasaba por ahí, pero lo conocía- lo hicimos nosotros. Lo que pasa es que luego no supimos como quitarlo y así se ha quedado. También recuerdo…

-Rox, no te andes por las ramas y ve al grano.

-Vale vale, que seriedad por Dios. Bueno, a finales de nuestro quinto año Dingle empezó a prestarme mucha atención. Venía conmigo a la biblioteca, se sentaba a mi lado en la comida… Lo típico, pero diferente. Al final tuvimos una cita.

-Vaya.

-Pensamos en ir a Hogsmeade y fuimos a una tetería muy cursi de color rosa pensada para parejas empalagosas. Entonces empezamos a hablar y llegó un amigo suyo. Los dos empezaron a hablar sobre quidditch. La conversación duró horas, así que me cansé y me fui. Como se había hecho de noche me desorienté y me perdí. Menos mal que me trans… que encontré un camino y conseguí llegar al colegio. Cuando llegué los encontré cenando en el gran comedor ¡y seguían hablando de quidditch! Era como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que me había ido. Así que le lancé un pequeño maleficio que desgraciadamente le dio al tío con el que hablaba. El pobre acabó una semana en la enfermería y yo castigada.

-¿Qué maleficio fue?

-El traga-babosas. Lo más divertido es que el chico era francés y desde entonces cada vez que ve caracoles vomita.

-¿Y por eso ya no quieres salir con él?

-Claro.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-No sé… es un poco radical, ¿no crees?

-¡Se atrevió a decir que una Slytheryn era mejor que yo como cazadora! Eso es más imperdonable que una maldición imperdonable.

Rose pensó que su prima se había pasado tres pueblos con el tema, pero era mejor no contradecirla. Además, con lo competitiva que era, pobre del que se atreviese a compararla con otra jugadora.

***

-¡Tu prima es más bestia que King Kong en sus años mozos!- Miles se limpiaba la sangre que le caía de la nariz después de que Roxanne se la rompiese de un puñetazo.

-Tío, esta vez te lo merecías- le dijo James mientras hacía un conjuro para arreglársela- te has pasado.

-Es que no entiendo por qué tiene ese mal genio.

-Tú sabrás. A mí me parece un encanto de persona.

-Como se apoyan los primos…- murmuró Miles.

James le miró mal. No le gustaba que hablaran mal de su familia pero como Miles se había pegado a ella con un poco de pegamento pues… se lo permitía. Era como cuando él llamaba (de forma cariñosa, claro) inútil y cría de doxy retrasada a su hermano Albus. Cosas de familia.

Mientras James y Miles seguían discutiendo sobre el nivel de irascibilidad de Roxanne bajó Evan. Iba un poco embobado y con una expresión confusa.

-Ey rubio, ¿qué te ronda por la cabeza? ¿Alguna chica guapa? ¿Cuál?- Evan se preguntaba cómo Miles podía sacar tan malas notas en adivinación.

-No no, es… unos deberes… de Historia de la Magia que… no sé si he hecho bien…- ambos muchachos le miraron con cara de "sí, claro, eso se lo creerá tu tía" –No es nada importante, de verdad.

-Pues si es eso dile a tu cara que cambie de expresión. Ha cogido la de "preocupación mortal"- dijo James, para nada convencido de que al rubio no le pasaba nada, pero lo contaría cuando él quisiera.

-Vámonos a cenar. Tengo un hambre que me muero.

-Miles, tu siempre tienes un hambre que te mueres.

Y los tres salieron en dirección al comedor mientras el moreno les contaba las etapas de crecimiento de su cuerpo y la necesidad de comer mucho para poder desarrollarse y no sé qué historias más.

***

-Todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. No podemos dejarnos ganar. El espíritu tiene que ser fuerte. Tenemos que ganar.

-Oh sí, gracias James por meternos más presión- Lily estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa –Hemos entrenado mucho, si lo hacemos bien, bien y si no, pues nada.

-¡Nunca! Es el último año que puedo jugar, así que vamos a ganar todos los partidos y…

-Bueno venga- dijo Gregory Spins, un golpeador- como sigamos discutiendo perderemos el partido por abandono.

Faltaban dos días para que los alumnos se fuesen de vacaciones a sus casas y justo entonces se realizaba el primer partido del curso: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Fuera nevaba y hacía más frío que en un congelador, pero James y Roxanne habían encontrado en un antiguo libro una forma de que los jugadores se mantuviesen calientes pese a las bajas temperaturas, con lo cual y según James, tenían una victoria asegurada. El problema es que no sabían si eso era del todo legal, pero era eso o convertir el equipo en helados de Gryffindor.

El partido comenzó. El campo estaba totalmente blanco y caía una fina lluvia que apenas mojaba. Hugo, Lily y Roxy, los cazadores, se compenetraban muy bien. A los pocos minutos del comienzo anotaron un tanto.

-¡¡Ese es mi hermano!!- gritaba Rose desde las gradas. Albus la tuvo que sujetar para que no se cayera y muriera espachurrada contra el suelo.

James buscaba la snitch por todas partes, pero no había señal de la pequeña pelota. Esquivó una bludger enviada por un Ravenclaw que casi le rompe la nariz y siguió dando vueltas por el campo. De momento, se oyó un golpe fuertísimo y un grito. Se dio la vuelta y vio como su hermana, su pequeña Lily, caía inconsciente de su escoba. Voló todo lo rápido que pudo y llegó justo para evitar que la chica se partiera la crisma al caer contra el suelo. La bludger que había evitado minutos atrás, la había golpeado en la cabeza y un hilillo de sangre le recorría toda la cara, blanca como la cera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola :) Bueno, aquí dejo el segundo capìtulo. Espero que os guste ^^

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Nara y a Luchiana.21 , me emocioné un montón al leer vuestros reviews. No suelo enseñar los que escribo a mis amigos porque me da la sensación de que si te dicen que está bien es para no dejarte mal, pero vuestros ánimos me han alegrado mucho :) De verdad, gracias ^^

Un beso!


	3. Chapter 3

3.- Dulce Navidad

La casa de los Potter era todo silencio (claro, a las 3 de la mañana qué querías, ¿fuegos artificiales?). Era la primera noche que James, Albus y Lily dormían en sus camas desde septiembre. Lily se había curado rápidamente del accidente con la bludger. Todos habían tomado a James como un gran héroe, pues de no haber sido por él la pelirroja habría caído al vacío y probablemente… bueno, mejor no pensarlo. Sin embargo, James no se sentía como un héroe, si la bludger le hubiese golpeado a él, su hermana estaría bien. El partido lo habían ganado milagrosamente. James encontró la snitch revoloteando cerca del palo de su escoba a los cinco minutos de volver al juego, pero la sensación de victoria le pasó de largo y en lugar de quedarse celebrándolo con sus compañeros fue corriendo a la enfermería.

Por la mañana, el primero en despertarse fue Albus, que encontró una pila enorme de regalos a los pies de su cama. Empezó a desenvolverlos rápidamente. En el primero había un jersey de lana con su inicial, regalo de su abuela Molly. El segundo contenía varios libros sobre animagos y algunas chocolatinas. Siguió rompiendo papeles de colores y encontró muchas cosas más: una nueva túnica, un caldero, un surtido completo de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley (regalo de George y sus primos Fred y Roxanne), un juego de ajedrez nuevo, algunos libros más y muchos dulces.

En la habitación de al lado, su hermano encontraba regalos parecidos, sin embargo, éste tenía una nueva escoba último modelo y un kit profesional para tenerla siempre perfecta.

Lily también se había despertado y desenvolvía con cuidado todos sus regalos. Su montón era mucho más grande que el de sus hermanos. Ventajas de ser la única hija y el ojito derecho de papá. Ya había desenvuelto paquetes con túnicas nuevas, más cosas de Sortilegios Weasley, el mismo kit de mantenimiento de escoba que James y muchas muchas golosinas. Sin embargo el regalo que más ilusión le hizo fue una caja con las pelotas de quiddith firmadas por su equipo favorito: las Arpías de Holyhead. "Como te quiero, papá" pensaba mientras admiraba cada una de las pelotas. Una de las bludgers estaba firmada por Gwenog Jones, golpeadora y capitana.

-¡¡Mamáaa!!- gritó James desde la habitación de al lado.

Lily se levantó con cuidado y fue a ver qué pasaba. En el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de James estaba su padre y dentro su madre, intentando no reírse de su hijo, que llevaba un jersey rosa chicle con una gran "J" amarillo canario en el pecho.

-Creo que la abuela ya no distingue bien los colores- dijo Lily mientras intentaba no tirarse al suelo de la risa.

-Me niego a ir con esto a la comida familiar- James estaba rojo como un tomate en conserva.

-Ya sabes que la abuela se enfada mucho si no vais con sus jerséis- contestó Ginny- además cariño, este color te favorece mucho.

Albus que acababa de llegar a ver qué pasaba, se sujetaba las costillas para no rompérselas con las risas. James, que cada vez estaba más y más enfadado le lanzó uno de los nuevos productos de su tío George, que resultaron ser "Polvos de tostado" con lo que Albus se quedó como el negrito del Cola-Cao. Entonces fue James el que se rió en el suelo con su hermana. Albus parecía una tostada quemada (vaya, de ahí el nombre) y fue corriendo al aseo para quitarse ese color. Al final, y después de media hora en la ducha, consiguió un moreno caribeño bastante favorecedor.

***

Ese año la comida familiar de los Weasley se realizaba en "El Caparazón", la casa de Ron y Hermione (tenemos La Madriguera, El Refugio y ahora El Caparazón). Ésta se encontraba a las afueras de Londres y era lo suficiente grande como para albergar a varias generaciones de pelirrojos.

Cuando los Potter llegaron, se encontraron con todos los hermanos de Ginny, sus mujeres y sus hijos. Exceptuando a Rose, Roxanne, Albus y James la nueva generación Weasley era completamente pelirroja. La familia podría estar tranquila de que ese rasgo tan característico perdurara durante mucho tiempo.

Molly Weasley hacía carantoñas al más pequeño de todos sus nietos, Louis, el último hijo de Bill y Fleur. Arthur charlaba con Charlie, Percy y Audrey (la mujer de éste último) sobre un nuevo artilugio muggle muy famoso, un chisme llamado Wii que hacía que estos hicieran movimientos ridículos y sin sentido delante de eso que llamaban televisor. Victorie hablaba con sus primas Molly, Lucy y Rose sobre lo fantástico que era su novio, Ted Lupin, que era capaz de cambiar el color de su cabello a su antojo y combinarlo con el color del vestido que vistiese la chica. Roxanne discutía con Dominique (la hija mediana de Bill) qué colegio era mejor, si Hogwarts o Beauxbatons. George, Ron y Angelina estaban enfrascados en una diputa por saber quién sería el ganador de la copa de quiddich del año siguiente y desde luego no parecían ponerse de acuerdo. La única de toda la casa que pareció darse cuenta de la llegada de Harry y su familia fue Hermione, que corrió a saludarles. La chica había cambiado mucho desde que salieron de Hogwarts, pero su melena castaña (clavada a la de Rose) seguía intacta, esta vez recogida en una gran trenza que le caía por la espalda. Tenía cara de estar un poco agobiada (claro, imagínate tener que cocinar para 25 personas, fácil fácil no es) y cogió a Ginny de la muñeca para arrastrarla a la cocina y que le ayudase un poco. James (que al final había dejado su jersey rosa en casa) se metió en la disputa sobre quidditch y Lily escuchaba como Dominique hablaba sobre Beauxbatons, que parecía un lugar fantástico, aunque seguro que no tanto como su Hogwarts querido. Albus arrastró a Rose a otro salón antes de que Victorie le comiera el coco con lo fantástico que era Ted. Claro, eso lo decía porque no se comía siempre el último trozo de pastel de chocolate o cogía la última chuleta cuando iba a cenar a su casa.

La comida resultó ser un éxito. Hermione había preparado todos los platos típicos Navideños: pavo, patatas asadas, salsa de carne, pudin… Todos charlaron animadamente sobre sus vidas, sus trabajos y sus anécdotas mientras comían. El señor Weasley ya se había jubilado y se pasaba el día en la Madriguera estudiando cachivaches muggles (lo útimo que había descubierto era el teléfono móvil y no entendía por qué la gente hablaba sola por la calle con un trozo de plástico en la mano). Bill y Fleur seguían trabajando para Gringotts en Londres, aunque a veces les tocaba viajar a Egipto o Francia. Habían decidido que su hija Dominique estudiase en Beauxbaton para no perder la tradición de los Delacroix. Percy y su mujer, Audrey, trabajaban en el ministerio como secretarios del Ministro y habían enchufado a Lucy, su hija mayor, a trabajar allí, Molly, la pequeña, era medimaga en San Mungo. Charlie seguía en Rumanía con sus inofensivos dragoncillos que eran su familia más querida. George continuaba con su gran empresa de artículos de broma, ya tenía tiendas por todo el país y algunas otras por Francia y España. El pelirrojo había hecho a Harry co-propietario de Sortilegios Weasley, pues decía que acabaría pareciéndose a Bill Gates con tanta pasta. Su mujer, Angelina (Jones), trabajaba como periodista de El Profeta y se encargaba de hacer la sección de deportes. Ninguno de ellos eran los jóvenes que había estudiado en Hogwarts. Unos estaban más calvos, otros más viejos, otros más ricos… Pero seguían siendo aquella familia que acogió al joven Harry Potter cuando su propia familia no quería ni verle.

Después de comer Ron y Charlie empezaron una partida de ajedrez. Fleur explicó la preparación de un famoso plato francés a sus cuñadas mientras la señora Weasley ponía cara de asco. Hermione y Harry entablaron una conversación sobre el estado de Hogwarts, el castillo se hacía viejo y se había hundido el techo de una torre.

Albus y Rose vagueaban cada uno en un sofá de otro salón de la casa.

-Así que estas así de moreno por uno de los cachivaches del tío George. Ya decía yo que era imposible que hubieses ido al Caribe y no me hubieses dicho nada.

-Sí, James a veces es demasiado idiota para su propio bien. Como con lo de Lily. Mi hermana casi se mata porque no quería romperse su preciosa nariz con una bludger.

-Albus, eso que dices está totalmente fuera de lugar. Tu hermano nunca hubiese imaginado que pasaría algo así- Albus sabía que exageraba, pero es que estaba enfadado. Su hermano siempre había sido un irresponsable, sobre todo con Lily. Cuando la pelirroja tenía seis años, la subió a una escoba y se fueron volando. Volvieron a las 5 de la madrugada, helados y con la pequeña llorando porque se habían perdido. La bronca que le había echado Harry fue monumental, primero por hacerle eso a su hermana y segundo por coger su escoba sin permiso y volar tan lejos. Era más irresponsable que una patata.

James y Lily, en ese momento, jugaban un mini-partido de quiddith con Roxy y Fred, hermanos con hermanos y primos contra primos.

-¡Gol!- gritó James, que acababa de anotar.

-Para nada primito, eso no ha valido- Roxanne volaba muy cerca del moreno.

-Porque tú lo digas.

-Hasta un búho con gafas hubiese visto que no era gol.

-Creo que a la que le hacen falta gafas es a ti, ha entrado claramente.

-No.

-Sí.

Lily y Fred bajaron de sus escobas para ir a tomar algo caliente mientras sus respectivos hermanos se peleaban por ver quien había ganado.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina con Hugo y Dominique, que comían bizcocho con chocolate caliente. Entonces llegó Roxanne, totalmente empapada.

-¡Bizcocho!- gritó antes de cogerse una porción que habría llenado a Hagrid.

-Deja algo para los demás, señora egoísta- James acababa de llegar en las mismas condiciones que su prima y con cara de pocos amigos. Se ve que al final había tenido que admitir que su gran jugada no había sido gol y que había perdido. Roxanne, que tenía la boca llena de bizcocho le hizo un gesto poco familiar al chico y siguió engullendo.

-No sé cómo no revienta de tanto comer- dijo Fred en voz baja a sus primos- ayer mi madre preparó su comida favorita y tuvo que hacer el doble de lo normal, casi se come los platos. Roxy le echó a su hermano una mirada poco conciliadora.

-Eso es porque echaba de menos la comida de mamá- dijo mientras paraba de comer para beberse una taza de chocolate caliente de un trago.

-Les presento a "Aspiradora" Weasley- dijo James en plan presentador de televisión. La castaña se le echó encima para intentar ahogarle cuando llegó la señora Weasley.

-Roxy, cariño, suelta a tu primo, que se está poniendo azul- dijo en todo cansado. Había presenciado muchas peleíllas como esas entre sus nietos, primero por la pelota, luego por la escoba y ahora por algún comentario soez, seguro. –Ay, mis chiquitines, que mayores estáis ya, parece que fue ayer cuando correteabais por el jardín detrás de los gnomos o os bañabais desnuditos en la piscinita de plástico -los chicos se pusieron rojos. Esos detalles de sus vidas era mejor que no se recordaran. La señora Weasley pasó de ellos y siguió hablando con voz melancólica. –Recuerdo la primera vez que James hizo magia, fue para protegerse de una piedra que le había lanzado Roxanne –sí, la chica siempre había sido así de delicada.

***

Una chica rubia andaba muy deprisa por el Hogwarts Express en lo que parecía una búsqueda desesperada. Los estudiantes volvían de las maravillosas vacaciones de verano y estaban llenos de anécdotas que contar sobre las cenas familiares y sus regalos. Algunos de los que pululaban por el pasillo miraron asombrado a la chica, que pasaba velozmente. Era muy guapa, con ojos azul cielo y labios rojos. Parecía una Barbie andantes a tamaño real. Al final encontró a la persona que buscaba dentro de un compartimento. Abrió la puerta delicadamente. Los cuatro integrantes que estaban sentados en los asientos le miraron extrañada.

-Oh, James, me alegra haberte encontrado- dijo aliviada. Tenía un acento raro, pero hablaba el inglés perfectamente.

-Mmm… ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó el chico algo desconcertado. Si hubiese visto alguna vez a esa diosa griega personificada se habría dado cuenta.

-Soy Amelie Lemieux, sobrina de Bill y Fleur. Soy hija de Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur.

-Encantado- dijo Miles saltando del asiento como si se hubiese quemado el culo. Cogió la mano de la francesa y la besó gentilmente –Miles Dingle, a tu servicio.

Roxanne bufó.

-Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó James mientras se sentaban (Miles no le quitaba los ojos de encima).

-Vengo de intercambio desde Beauxbaton.

-Es verdad, Elisabeth Waves se ha ido a su escuela una temporada- Evan se acababa de acordar.

-¿No te dijo nada mi tía Fleur?- James hizo memoria. Probablemente lo mencionara, pero había estado demasiado preocupado por consolar a su abuela, que se había sentido muy ofendida porque uno de sus nietos no llevase su jersey reglamentario y alegaba que era imposible que lo hubiese hecho de color rosa-complemento-de-Barbie. Roxanne tampoco recordaba ese momento exacto.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron hablando y contando historias sobre Hogwarts. Miles babeaba abiertamente por la rubia, cosa que molestaba tremendamente a Roxanne y James simplemente se limitaba a observarla como se observa el "Guernica" de Picasso.

Lily, Hugo, Albus y Rose estaban en otro compartimento aburriéndose mortalmente. Los pelirrojos miraban por la ventana y Albus garabateaba rápidamente en un pergamino una redacción de Historia de la Magia que había olvidado completamente, es decir, que estaba más ocupado en comer polvorones y turrón que en hacer los deberes. Rose le miró reprobatoriamente y siguió leyendo un artículo de El Profeta.

-Ha pasado un ángel- dijo Hugo para romper el silencio.

-Un ángel no, la corte celestial entera- contestó Lily.

-La tía Angelina se ha lucido con su último artículo. Como se nota que las Arpías son su equipo favorito. Solo le ha faltado decir qué color de ropa interior llevan.

-Es verde –todos miraron mal a la pelirroja -¿Qué? Es mi equipo favorito, esas cosas se saben.

En ese momento entró Roxanne como un tornado en el compartimento y se sentó al lado de Albus que del susto emborronó una parte de su trabajo y soltó una palabra poco educada. Tenía cara de asesina en serie.

-Emm… Rox, cariño ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó cuidadosamente Rose que no quería ser la primera víctima de Roxanne Lecter.

-El inútil de Dingle, que no para de babear por una francesa pariente nuestra.

-Ah, Amelie. Fleur dijo que estaría aquí una temporada… -si las miradas matasen, Hugo habría estirado la pata en medio del compartimento.

Ninguno de los que estaban allí sentados preguntaron nada más. La furia de su prima era comparable a la de un centauro recién levantado, así que decidieron pasar y seguir a lo suyo, es decir, a nada.

-¡Por fin!- grito Albus al cabo de media hora –me he inventado más de la mitad, por cierto ¿Gurnuk el Baboso fue el rey de los trolls?

-FENRIR el Baboso fue rey de los enanos –le corrigió Rose.

-Valla… -el chico miraba detenidamente la redacción –bueno, se queda así, de todas formas no creo que me pusiera mejor nota.

***

-¿Qué se ha creído esa? Viene aquí, con su melena rubia y sus ojos azules a molestar, porque lo único que hace es molestar…

Roxanne no soportaba la presencia de Amelie en Hogwarts. Cada vez que la veía despotricaba cuanto podía de ella: que si tenía el pelo demasiado rubio, que si era demasiado pálida, que si tenía un acento estúpido… Claro que ella siempre decía que sus comentarios eran porque estaba descentrando a su primo James de los estudios y que no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que Miles besara el suelo por donde pisaba.

-Rox, como sigas así te van a salir arrugas –Rose se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho eso pues su prima estuvo a punto de hacerle tragar los cereales de golpe y ahorrarle sus diez minutos de desayuno.

Para ser febrero hacía un buen tiempo inusual que provocaba la salida masiva de los alumnos del colegio en busca de un poco de sol ahora que todavía podían. Los entrenamientos de quidditch se hacían cada vez más y más largos, pues según James el tiempo podía cambiar en cualquier momento y recluirlos en el castillo, lejos de sus escobas. Dicho y hecho. A mitad de febrero cayó una nevada espectacular y los alumnos volvieron a sacar las túnicas de invierno que habían guardado. James y Miles mataban el tiempo de los entrenamientos vagueando en la sala común. A ellos eso de los EXTASIS y esas cosas les chupaba un pie. Ya estudiarían más adelante.

-Tío, creo que estoy enamorado de Amelie –dijo Miles en tono bajo, para que nadie de la sala le escuchase. –Desde hace unos días solo sueño con crepes, cruasanes y torres Eiffel.

-¿Y qué pasa con Brown? –la Raven con la que había estado antes de que apareciera la rubia.

-No lo entiendes, macho. Amelie es como el queso de los macarrones, como el tomate en la pizza, como el jamón en el bocadillo… -no hace falta decir que se acercaba la hora de la cena.

James no sabía qué decir. La llegada de la rubia también le había afectado. Cada broma que hacía era para escuchar su risa y ver sus dientes de anuncio de pasta de dientes y se había pasado más horas de las que imaginaba en la biblioteca para verla y estar con ella. Pero que Miles le dijera que estaba enamorado le fastidiaba el plan. El primero que se confiesa se lleva a la chica y él había llegado tarde. Mierda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas ^^

Supongo que este capítulo es para explicar un poco qué paso con los Weasley después de la batalla y tal. No me convence mucho, pero quería subirlo rápido para que no espereis mucho (yo también odio que tarden semanas en subir capítulos, cuando llega ya has perdido el hilo de la historia u.u')

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :D

Un besote enorme a todos :)


	4. Chapter 4

4.- De reprimidos y celosos

El tiempo no cambió en Hogwarts al mes siguiente. Es más, el frío se hacía más presente en el castillo y los alumnos se las ingeniaban para no tener que ir con dos camisetas, tres pantalones, una chaqueta, un abrigo de lana, dos bufandas y un par de guantes todo a la vez para asistir a clase. Se puso muy de moda llevar un pequeño fuego azul que se podía meter en un tarro, hasta que alguien lo hizo mal y casi quema medio colegio. A partir de entonces los jóvenes se resignaron a pasar frío y llevar encima más capas que una cebolla.

Roxanne y Miles se evitaban deliberadamente. Miles seguía detrás de Amelie intentado "conquistarla" mientras Roxy y James bufaban (cada uno por sus motivos, claro). La castaña decía que se debía a que la francesa había alterado la tranquilidad del colegio y que desde luego ella NO estaba celosa (ya, claro claro…). James sin embargo, cada día estaba más colado por la rubia y siempre que podía intentaba estar con ella sin tener a Miles recitándole poemas absurdos al lado. Evan se resignaba a ir con ellos y a calmar los ánimos. Si no hubiese sido por él, más de una vez Miles hubiese acabado en la enfermería con alguna parte de su cuerpo rota y/o partida y/o sangrando.

Lily había empezado a salir con John Bott, ya de perdidos al río. Evan no le hacía caso y la pelirroja se planteó que igual debería pasar de ese ser tan perfectamente perfecto e inalcanzable (es como cuando ves unos zapatos en un escaparate que te encantan pero te resignas a no comprarlos porque endeudarías a tus hijos y a los hijos de tus hijos, sin embargo te duele dejarlos ahí). La única relación de todas que había cambiado era la de Albus con Kris, que había vuelto de las vacaciones con el pelo rosa. Como Lily estaba siempre con Bott, la chica solía ir con Hugo y como Hugo normalmente iba con su hermana y su primo pues uno más uno son siete. Albus por supuesto estaba encantado y opinaba que ese color de pelo le favorecía muchísimo.

-Si llevara coliflores en el pelo seguirías diciendo que le favorecen –decía Rose cada vez que Albus mencionaba el peinado de Kris. Sin embargo, la relación amorosa propiamente dicha no avanzaba, es decir, no existía. Pero bueno, algo es algo.

***

Lily caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo. Acababa de estar con Bott. El chico no era Evan, pero besaba que te morías. De momento chocó contra alguien al que se le cayó lo que llevaba encima, que tenía pinta de pesar mucho. Cuando se fijó en la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules adivinó quién era.

-Vaya, lo siento Evan –se disculpó la pelirroja mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros.

-Tranquila Lily, ha sido culpa mía, que iba pensando en otra cosa –terminaron de apilar la gran cantidad de libros.

-Como lleves esto solo llegarás a la sala convertido en un 4, espera que te ayudo –y cogió unos cuantos.

-No hace falta de verdad… -pero desde luego no pareció muy convencido. Casi se había roto la espalda para llevarlos hasta ahí y todavía quedaba para la sala común.

-Que sí, además no tengo otra cosa que hacer –mentira, tenía un magnífico tocho de apuntes esperándola para estudiar.

-¿Qué tal te va con Bott? –preguntó Evan intentando sonar casual.

-Bien, es muy majo y atento –lo que Evan quería escuchar era "fatal, es un gilipollas inútil, y quiero…" ¡Pero qué estás haciendo! Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

-Me alegro –el tono parecía de persona que le da el pésame a otra porque se le ha muerto su madre. Lily levantó una ceja y le miró divertida.

-No pareces muy convencido –dijo medio riendo.

-¿No? –pues no, imbécil –es que esto pesa mucho y… -vale, por lo menos se había salido por la tangente.

-Pues paramos para descansar un rato –Lily dejó los libros en el suelo y se sentó a su lado. – ¿Y tú qué tal con Higgins?

-¿Charlotte? No pasó nada, la chica tenía poca conversación –en realidad había sido ella la que le había mandado a freír espárragos porque no le hacía nada de caso.

-Ah –dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el suelo de roca. Evan se repetía una y otra vez las razones por las que no podía acercarse a la pelirroja y darle un beso.

"Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo"

"Pero ella ya es mayorcita"

"Sigue siendo la misma niña que conociste en la estación"

"Pues de niña le queda poco..."

"¡Qué no!"

De momento escuchó una risa al lado, algo así como el tintineo de una campanilla. Lily se reía.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado.

-No sé en lo que estarás pensado, pero estás poniendo una cara… -contestó mientras seguía riéndose. Estaba tan guapa, con el pelo recogido en una simple coleta y con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos.

De momento, y sin saber por qué, Evan se encontró besando a la pelirroja.

***

Rose y Albus estaban sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca terminando una redacción sobre ingredientes extremadamente peligrosos y que pueden producirte una muerte lenta y dolorosa si no los usas bien (deducimos la importancia del trabajo) cuando llegó Kris. La chica se sentó con ellos y empezó a estudiar para sus TIMOS con cara de dragón con hambre.

-Kris, ¿va todo bien? –preguntó Albus.

-Es que había quedado con tu hermana para estudiar, pero no ha aparecido.

Los tres siguieron con sus deberes ajenos a lo que le acababa de pasar a la pelirroja.

***

-Tío, creo que deberíamos estudiar. Los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina y…

-Espera. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con James? –Miles señalaba al moreno que le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si queremos llegar a ser algo cuando salgamos de aquí tendríamos que estudiar y de verdad –Miles seguía mirando mal a James, eso de estudiar con tanta antelación no le gustaba, le hacía perder un tiempo precioso para conocer chicas, jugar al quidditch o simplemente tirarse en un sofá de la sala común a ver el vuelo de las moscas.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejando paso a una rubia despampanante que se acercó donde estaban los chicos.

-Esos fantasmas vuestros me van a matar de un susto. Acaba de pasar uno por encima de mí y me ha rizado las puntas –dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano y se miraba el pelo.

-Amelie, tú estás guapa hasta con el pelo rapado –la chica sonrió ante el comentario de Miles.

-James, necesito tu ayuda –dijo mirando seriamente al moreno.

-¿Y por qué la suya y no la mía? -preguntó Miles picado.

-¿Sobre qué? –James pasó de Miles ante la posibilidad de estar con la chica a solas.

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, un aspecto que no entiendo bien.

-A mí se me da bien Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –Miles seguía a los suyo.

-¿Y cuál es ese aspecto?

-Acompáñame a la biblioteca, es que aquí no te lo sé explicar –la rubia se levantó –Miles, por favor, espéranos aquí –y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de dentista. James hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron por el retrato dejando a un estupefacto y cabreado Miles sentado en el sillón.

-Vaya vaya, Dingle, parece que la francesa ha elegido a su chico.

-Vete a pastar al campo, Weasley.

-Si es que era mucha mujer para ti, no sé cómo no te habías dado cuenta antes –Roxanne seguía a lo suyo, picando al moreno.

-¿Y quién es la mujer para mí? ¿Tú? –la castaña no sabía bien qué decir, ese comentario le había pillado por sorpresa. Miles, sin embargo, acababa de darse cuenta de lo guapa que estaba la chica con el pelo peinado de esa manera. Tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba de forma algo entrecortada. –Cásate conmigo.

Roxanne no hizo otra cosa que pegarle una bofetada y subir corriendo a su habitación. "¡Será imbécil!". Miles, sin embargo, sonreía como un tonto.

***

Evan caminaba lentamente por las afueras del castillo. El beso con Lily había sido maravilloso, perfecto, increíble. Pero en su cabeza no paraba de aparecer la imagen de James. Él mismo había estado presente en el momento en que el moreno se enteró de que su hermana salía con John Bott y desde luego no hubiera querido ponerse en su pellejo por nada del mundo. Al final y milagrosamente, Lily consiguió apaciguar a sus hermanos cuya furia superaba a la de un dragón hambriento, diciéndoles que el chico solo la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a pasear. Ninguno se lo había creído, pero de ilusiones también vive la gente. Sin embargo, no sabía si con su caso las cosas serían tan fáciles. James se sentiría traicionado y ya no sería tan bien acogido en la casa de los Potter, pero… Lily le gustaba mucho, muchísimo. Su cabeza estaba haciendo una huelga a la japonesa y no paraba de pensar en todas las posibilidades posibles, desde que Albus y James lo aprobaran felices y contentos (0,00001% de probabilidad) hasta que le asesinaran lenta y dolorosamente (190% de probabilidad). Igual lo que sentía era una obsesión repentina y a los dos días se le pasaría, pero después de ese beso sentía más y más ganas de estar con la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño.

En una de las habitaciones femeninas de la torre de Gryffindor, Lily le contaba a Kris lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué Evan Ryan, ese macizorro de séptimo con ojos azul-fondo de piscina y con un culo perfecto por el que llevas colada años, te ha besado? –Kris tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

-Sí –contestó simplemente la pelirroja.

-Dime qué te has fumado y compártelo.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa pelo-chicle, pero juro solemnemente que no he tomado nada.

Kris seguía sin creérselo del todo, aunque sabía que Lily no le gastaría una broma así.

-No es 28 de diciembre, así que no es una broma –llegó a la conclusión la "pelo-chicle".

-Joder, llevo diciéndote eso hace media hora –la pelirroja ya estaba un poco cansada de que su amiga estuviese haciendo tantas tonterías.

-Vale vale, es que… puff… es algo que cuesta de asimilar. Lo tuyo con Ryan es como lo mío con Orlando Bloom, básicamente imposible. Y después del beso ¿qué ha pasado?

-Pues… ha sido algo confuso, nos hemos levantado, hemos llevado los libros a la sala y cada uno se ha subido a su habitación.

-Vaya, romanticismo 100%.

-Creo que para él ha sido un impulso, nada más. Además, ¿te imaginas cómo se pondrían mis hermanos si lo descubriesen? Ya me imagino el discurso "mi pobre e indefensa Lily con un depravado que quiere quitarle su inocencia y bla bla bla" dijo imitando la voz grave de James.

-Por lo menos tienes las cosas claras y no estás eligiendo vestido de novia –Lily asintió. Lo de esa tarde había sido un desliz, ya está, no se volvería a repetir. Sin embargo, en la página 132 de la revista "Novia Bruja" había un vestido color crema precioso.

***

-Bueno, dime cuál es tu problema –preguntó James a Amelie, que le estaba conduciendo a uno de los lugares más recónditos de la biblioteca.

-Es por aquí –y siguió andando, pero antes de seguir por la fila de estanterías, James la cogió de la muñeca e hizo que se detuviera. Un escalofrío recorrió a los jóvenes ante el contacto.

-Al grano –dijo entre serio y divertido.

-Pues… -la rubia ya no parecía tan segura como siempre pretendía demostrar –yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. James la había interrumpido juntando sus labios a los de ella. Amelie flipaba en colores pero siguió el beso encantada. Los jóvenes se juntaron en un estrecho abrazo que hacía inexistente el aire entre sus cuerpos. Se separaron para coger aire y James comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de la francesa.

-Creo que no hace falta que continúe con lo que estaba diciendo… -dijo con voz entrecortada.

El moreno no se creía lo que estaba haciendo. Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, que se repetía en el pasillo, el aula de transformaciones, el comedor, las afueras del castillo… pero en vivo y en directo la cosa cambiaba muchísimo. La testosterona le había dominado desde que la francesa apareció en el Hogwarts Express y las duchas frías se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes en su vida cotidiana. Pero ahora todo eso le parecía tan lejano. Amelie olía realmente bien y su pelo rubio era tan suave y sedoso que se deslizaba suavemente entre sus dedos. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y sus labios levemente hinchados por los besos que se repetían una y otra vez.

***

Lily y Kris bajaron a cenar. La peli-rosa saludó a Albus al pasar por su lado y este le respondió con una sonrisa despampanante.

-Que mal disimula mi hermano que le gustas –dijo Lily cuando se sentaban.

-Es más mono. Ayer me ayudó con unos ejercicios de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –Kris comenzó a servirse puré de patatas.

-¿Pero a ti te gusta?

-¿El puré de patatas? Me encanta.

-Que llamen al circo, han perdido un payaso –dijo Lily sarcástica.

-Es mono y simpático. Listo y atento. Alegre y divertido.

-Pero… -la apremió Lily, que sabía que algo fallaba.

-No sé, es que… es complicado –la pelirroja le miraba enarcando una ceja. –Es tu prima, que me pone nerviosa. Parece su sombra y así no hay quién se concentre.

Lily casi se atragantó con una patata asada de la risa. Quién diría que lo que separaba a su hermano Albus de Kris era Rose.

-A mi no me hace gracia. La chica es la mar de maja, pero ya podría irse a pasear solita y dejar al chico un rato solo para que le eche mis encantos.

La verdad es que Rose no solía ir con nadie a parte de Albus. Tenía amigas, sí, pero con el moreno tenía una relación especial. Muchos les tachaban de pareja, pero ellos se consideraban prácticamente hermanos. Habían crecido juntos y habían estudiado juntos. Habían aprendido a ser animagos juntos y habían descubierto los más recónditos lugares de Hogwarts juntos. Todo eso unía más que el Super Glue.

-Intentaré alejarla un poco –dijo Lily. Kris la miró con cara de agradecimiento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todas y todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Este capítulo es un poco corto (u.u') porque últimamente digamos que no he estado con demasiados ánimos para escribir. Además he estado algo ocupada y entre unas cosas y otras... En fin, no os cuento mi vida que bastante tiene cada uno con la suya.

Si os gusta, un review por favor. Si no, un review por favor :)

Un ordenador vale una pasta. Los libros de Harry Potter apilados en mi estantería también. La felicidad de una escritora al ver un review nuevo no tiene precio :)

Besos :)


	5. Chapter 5

5.- Escusas precipitadas

Una loba corría por el bosque seguida de un ciervo (si hubiesen puesto una musiquilla sería la escena perfecta para una película de Walt Disney). Estaba a punto de amanecer y los animagos se encontraban bastante lejos del colegio. Habían estado toda la noche buscando a su amigo el zorro y sin querer se habían ido al quinto pino, con lo cual, ya podían correr si querían llegar a tiempo y evitar que Filch (sí sí, el mismísimo Argus Filch cascarrabias que perseguía a los alumnos que según él se saltaban las normas, solo que ahora lo hacía con la Señora Norris II, la primera murió causa de un envenenamiento provocado por algún alumno rencoroso, seguro) les descubriese. Cuando estuvieron al lado del colegio se transformaron y bajo la capa de invisibilidad entraron en el castillo, que comenzaba a despertar y se fueron pitando para sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, cuando Rose subía a su habitación se encontró a su querida prima Roxy por uno de los pasillos.

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas y de dónde vienes? –Roxanne se pegó un susto de muerte. Había corrido toda la noche huyendo de los dos animagos que la perseguían. Seguro que eran del ministerio y la querían encarcelar por ser animaga ilegal. Al final había llegado sana y salva al colegio y ahora iba a aprovechar el domingo para dormir a pierna suelta.

-Vengo… de… la cocina, de comer algo –Rose enarcó una ceja - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí tú?- la castaña se puso a la defensiva.

-Pues… es que… hoy había una luna muy bonita y quería verla…

-Si tu no dices nada yo no digo nada- Rose asintió y cada una se fue a dormir a su habitación. El cansancio de toda una noche despiertas y corriendo se les desplomó de repente.

***

El domingo amaneció radiante. Los pájaros cantaban, el aire era limpio y los rayos de sol se preparaban para deslumbrar a todo aquel que se atreviera a salir del castillo sin gafas de sol. Sin embargo, y para pesar de todos los alumnos, ese día no había ni salida a Hogsmeade, ni partido ni nada de nada de nada. Así que lo máximo que podían hacer (y que hacían) era salir a los jardines a vaguear bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Bueno, pues en eso estaban Evan y Miles. Ambos estaban recostados sobre un haya gigante viendo como el suave viento mecía las pequeñas briznas de hierba.

-¿Dónde se mete James últimamente? – Miles encogió los hombros. Desde que se había desaparecido con Amelie para que la rubia le consultara no se qué no se le veía casi el pelo. Cuando se veían en la habitación el moreno siempre estaba demasiado cansado para hablar y a la hora de las comidas no solía aparecer por el Gran Comedor.

-Algo le pasa –Evan no imaginaba que el por qué era una chica francesa rubia con ojos grises.

-Algo te pasa a ti –Miles se levantó un poco y miró fijamente al rubio –Tío últimamente estás ido, parece que hablemos con una patata de ojos claros. ¿Quién es la chica en cuestión?

Evan no sabía que contestar. Miles a veces parecía que pasaba de todo, pero esta vez lo había pillado al vuelo. Estaba así por una chica, pero… ¿entendería qué chica?

-Es complicado… -"Si ya estás así imagínate cuando sea James, la llevas clara chaval".

-Eso es porque es alguien que conocemos… ¿Weasley? –dijo alarmado.

-No no, Roxanne no, ya sabes que es toda tuya –Miles pasó del comentario.

-¿La otra Weasley?

-No es ninguna Weasley –el moreno empezaba a quedarse sin candidatas. Pensó durante un rato. De momento puso unos ojos como platos. –Lily.

Evan miraba el suelo algo avergonzado. Ahora vendría la parte de "es más pequeña que tú", "James te cortará en pedacitos y dará de comer a los bichos del bosque contigo" y esas frases tan optimistas.

-¿La quieres? –el rubio levantó la cabeza. Miles le miraba seriamente.

-Sí.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema? –vale, esa no es la pregunta que estaba esperando.

-Pues… que es la hermana de James, es más pequeña que yo…

-¿Y? Tío, tú la quieres y ella lleva detrás de ti desde el primer día que te vio en la estación. No veo ningún problema.

-Pero James…

-James es James y Lily es Lily. Además ¿Qué mejor cuñado podría tener?

Evan sonrió. Así explicado todo parecía tan fácil… Sin embargo, no dejaba de tener un miedo terrible a la furia de los hermanos Potter.

-¿Y tú qué tal con tu torre Eiffel rubia? –preguntó Evan.

-Nada tío. Ya ni si quiera se ríe de mis chistes. Creo que anda detrás de alguien –Miles hablaba con un deje de tristeza.

-Bueno, tienes a Roxanne.

-Sí. Cuando quiera cambiarme la dentadura solo tendré que meterme con ella y me ahorraré el dentista.

-Pero Miles… ¿Tú la quieres? –esa era una pregunta que Evan llevaba haciéndose desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Es diferente. Ella no es como las demás chicas con las que he estado. No se arregla, no se preocupa por su pelo, no se maquilla. Come el doble que yo y gracias a ella hemos conseguido hacer las mejores bromas en el colegio desde que su padre salió del colegio (ya sabéis, George Weasley). Sin embargo… no sé, me atrae mucho y cuando me ha besado

-¿Te ha besado? –preguntó atónito Evan.

-Sí –contestó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo –pues siento los cosquilleos estos de los que hablan en las películas muggles.

-¿Y por qué no le dices lo mismo que me estás diciendo a mi?

-¿Y acabar en San Mungo? –Preguntó Miles un poco decepcionado –Paso.

***

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba absolutamente vacía excepto por una chica rubia que escribía lo que parecía una complicada redacción en uno de los sillones. Los rayos del sol habían provocado la salida masiva de alumnos de la torre, así que solo se oía el ruido de la pluma sobre el pergamino y algún que otro bufido por parte de la chica. Entonces un chico moreno entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Qué haces aquí con el día tan radiante que hace? –le preguntó a Amelie mientras se sentaba en el sofá de al lado.

-Por si no te acuerdas, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina –dijo cortante.

James suspiró. Habían vuelto a tener encuentros como el de la biblioteca pero se negaba a anunciar que eran novios o algo así. Sabía que Miles todavía estaba detrás de la francesa y no podía traicionarle de esa manera. Sin embargo Amelie había comenzado a enfadarse. Si ambos se gustaban ¿dónde estaba el problema? ¿Por qué tenían que esconderse como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo?

La francesa siguió con su redacción pasando absolutamente de James, que miraba en silencio hacia la ventana.

-Te quiero –dijo lentamente.

Amelie dejó de escribir y le miró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sabía que le gustaba pero nunca le había dicho "te quiero". James se levantó despacio, le quitó la pluma y el pergamino de las manos y los dejó encima de la mesa. Luego sujetó suavemente su cabeza entre sus manos y como si de la cosa más delicada del mundo se tratara le besó. No era un beso apasionado ni salvaje, pero era el más bonito que te pudieses imaginar. El moreno tiró suave de la chica y la llevó al sofá que había ocupado antes. Ella se sentó encima de él y le abrazó fuerte

-¡Dios, no quiero ver esto! –Lily y Kris, que acababan de bajar de sus habitaciones miraban sorprendidas la escena. Amelie, que estaba más roja que el tomate Solís tuvo el impulso de levantarse, pero James la retuvo.

Los cuatro se miraban los unos a los otros como si buscaran un culpable ante la situación. Al final, Lily y Kris decidieron que sobraban y decidieron marcharse.

-Mi silencio te costará muchas ranas de chocolate –dijo Lily antes de desaparecer por el retrato y justo a tiempo para evitar un cojín lanzado por su hermano mayor.

Pese a la interrupción la pareja siguió a lo suyo.

***

-Mi hermano y Lemoix. Vaya vaya…

-Tía, si se casan te van a salir los sobrinos más guapos del país –comentaba Kris mientras bajaban a desayunar aunque ya era un poco tarde.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor lo encontraron casi vacío. La mesa de Huffelpuff estaba desierta, en la de Slytherin había unos cuantos chavales de segundo hablando entre ellos, en la de Ravencaw unas chicas hablaban animadamente y la de Gryfindor estaba ocupada únicamente por Roxanne. Las chicas se sentaron al lado de la castaña, que llevaba unas ojeras dignas del mayor fiestón del siglo.

-Hola Rox –saludó Lily. Solo recibió un gruñido por parte de su prima.

-Creo que no está en condiciones para entablar una conversación –Kate la miraba fijamente como quien observa un mono en el zoo, expectante de que hiciese algo espectacular –Parece que se vaya de desmayar encima de los cereales de un momento a otro.

Las chicas comenzaron a desayunar antes de que retiraran la comida. Roxanne se levantó y se marchó con su paso de zombi.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? –preguntó Kris.

-Ni idea. Igual ha estado estudiando toda la noche –contestó simplemente la pelirroja. Lo que no podía adivinar era que Roxanne había sido despertada por sus compañeras de piso y no había podido dormir todo lo que quería después de haber pasado la noche de aquí para allí. Con lo cual estaba más cansada que un corredor olímpico.

***

-¡Dios, no quiero ver esto! -en este momento era Albus el que se tapaba los ojos con las manos de manera exagerada. Rose se reía a su lado.

-¿Le falta a algún hermano mío pasar por aquí esta mañana? Porque si es así podemos llamarle también – dijo James irritado. Se encontraba tumbado en el sofá con la Amelie, que había vuelto a adquirir un tono rojo carmín, tumbada encima (tranquilos, ambos estaban vestidos).

Albus notó en su hermano la misma voz que cuando no encontraba alguna cosa de su habitación porque él la había cogido, con lo cual lo mejor era salir de ahí corriendo antes de que alguna maldición de consecuencias nefastas (algo así como que le crecieran las cejas incontroladamente o que le saliera voz de pito durante una semana), así que Rose y su primo salieron de allí sin hacer más comentarios.

-Pero… ¿Miles Dingle no iba detrás de Amelie? –preguntó la castaña confusa cuando salieron de la sala.

-Sí, pero los Potter somos demasiado irresistibles.

-Entonces eso también va por tu hermana, ¿no? –Albus le lanzó una mirada de asesinato sin piedad mientras que Rose se reía a carcajada limpia.

-No me hace gracia. Sabes que mi hermana todavía es demasiado joven para eso. Quizá cuando tenga treinta años… pero no sé no sé.

-Creo que tu hermana ya sabe más de esto que tu y yo juntos –Rose se arrepintió de haber dicho eso enseguida pues tuvo que esquivar una maldición que le pasó rozando la sien. Ese fue el detonante para que la castaña se pusiera a gritar en medio del pasillo -¡Albus, tienes que asumir que tu hermana tiene quince años! James a esa edad ya había salido con cinco chicas oficialmente y con un montón más que seguro que nosotros no sabemos.

-Pero… - Albus se puso rojo

-¡Pero nada! Porque sea chica no significa que no pueda salir con chicos si a ti o a tu hermano no os gustan. Admitirlo de una vez, ella hará lo que quiera sí o sí.

Ambos se habían parado en medio de un pasillo sin darse cuenta. La tensión de la situación se mascaba en el ambiente. Los personajes de los cuadros habían dejado de hacer sus cosas para ver la pequeña discusión de la pareja y algunos cuchicheaban con sus vecinos de marco.

Empezaron a andar de nuevo. El silencio que había entre ellos lo rompía el rugido de sus tripas pidiendo alimento. Pero cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, estaba cerrado. Los chicos ni se inmutaron y siguieron andando hasta las cocinas. Cuando entraron, un elfo doméstico, bajito y con ojos color chocolate, que ya conocían salió a recibirlos. Tras rechazar una infinidad de trabajosos platos que el elfo les ofrecía ambos se decidieron por un par de tostadas con zumo de naranja. Antes de que pudiesen decir "por favor" el elfo ya lo tenía todo listo en una mesa, donde se sentaron a comer.

***

Lily y Kris habían salido a los jardines tras desayunar. Hacía un día espléndido y el lago parecía llamarlas para darse un chapuzón. Las chicas se acercaron a la orilla y comenzaron metiendo los pies con cuidado de no ensuciarse mucho la túnica. A los cinco minutos estaban totalmente empapadas y llenas de barro. Parecían crías, sin embargo, había varios grupos de chicas haciendo lo mismo que ellas.

Miles y Evan, que estaban cerca, las observaron un rato.

-Es preciosa –dijo Evan para sí mismo mientras veía a Lily corriendo delante de Kris, que la amenazaba con una gran bola de barro.

-Sí que tienes que estar enamorado para verla preciosa cubierta de barro –comentó Miles, que se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo.

Al cabo de un rato las chicas salieron del lago empapadas, cansadas y con olor a pecera.

-¡Ey chicas! –las llamó Miles. Para Lily, Miles era como tener otro hermano mayor. Le conocía desde que tenía memoria y no recordaba un cumpleaños de James sin Miles al lado para soplar las velas antes que el cumpleañero y provocar una mirada de furia por parte de este.

Lily y Kris se acercaron, pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio a Evan al lado. "Perfecto" pensó "lo ideal para conquistar a un tío es dejar que te vea echa un desastre y apestando a tortuga sucia".

-Hola –saludó con una sonrisa cuando llegó. Si era inevitable, por lo menos intentaría que no se le notara que llevaba un kilo de barro encima.

-Lily, creo que deberías de cambiar de colonia. Esta huele demasiado a charco- comentó Miles. Evan se limitaba a mirar la sonrisa de Lily.

-Eso era lo que le estaba comentando a Kris. Pero tranquilo, Mily, que ya tengo fichada una nueva con aroma a neumático de coche, cuando la tenga te la enseño.

-Lily, creo que deberíamos ir a la ducha. Estoy notando algo extraño por la espalda –Kris puso casa de asco y las chicas comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo.

-Si todavía te gusta después de haberla visto así, eso es amor verdadero –comentó Miles cuando las chicas se habían marchado.

***

En el vestíbulo, Lily y Kris se encontraron con Albus y Rose, que salían del pasillo de las cocinas.

-¿Qué haces con esas pintas y ese olor? –preguntó Albus enarcando una ceja.

-Vengo de un desfile de gala –ironizó Lily -¿Tú qué crees?

-Pero ya vamos a la ducha –dijo rápidamente Kris antes de que Albus contestara algo más y comenzara una pelea entre hermanos.

-Llevad cuidado –les previno Rose –James está arriba y os tirará por la ventana como le interrumpáis, supongo, otra vez.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? No podemos ir por todo el castillo con aroma al lago –Kris estaba empezando a preocuparse. La chica era un poco coqueta y eso de ir con esas pintas delante de todo el colegio no le fascinaba.

-Id al baño de prefectos. La contraseña es "Jabón Líquido" –dijo simplemente Rose, que para el que lo dudaba, era prefecta de Gryffindor junto con Evan y una chica de quinto.

La idea no les pareció nada mala y fueron directas a darse un baño con sales y todas esas pijadas que tenían los prefectos.

Rose y Albus salieron fuera. Irían a ver a Hagrid y si tenían suerte a pasear por el Bosque Prohibido un rato hasta la hora de comer. Llegaron a la vieja cabaña del guardabosque, que estaba igual que siempre. Parecía mentira que hacía bastantes años atrás ardiera en llamas por culpa de una maldición. Tocaron a la puerta y poco después un hombre que era el doble de una persona normal les abrió. La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una espesa barba que empezaba a canear y su pelo era una maraña de cabellos negros y blancos. Su cara comenzaba a surcarse de arrugas y de vez en cuando sus huesos crujían con un ruido ensordecedor. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo hombre bonachón amante de los animales (cuanto más salvajes y peligrosos mejor) que todos recordamos.

-Buenas Harry… digo Albus y Rose. No os esperaba por aquí. Pasad pasad –les dejó hueco para entrar en la casa. Siempre confundía a Albus con su padre y eso que ya llevaban seis años visitándole.

-Hagrid, habíamos pensado que podríamos dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque, como hace un día tan bonito… -comenzó Rose.

-Por eso precisamente es por lo que un día como hoy no es el apropiado para salir al bosque. Está todo lleno de insectos que buscan sol y lo menos apropiado es molestarlos, si no quieres tener picaduras tan grandes como tu ojo –los chicos se desanimaron ante la expectativa de una mañana sin nada que hacer.

-¿Sabeis? La primera vez que vuestros padres entraron en el bosque tenían once años. Íbamos en busca de un unicornio muerto que… Quien-vosotros-sabéis utilizaba para alimentarse.

-Hagrid por dios, hace más de veinticinco años que Voldemort desapareció. Creo que ya es hora de que llames las cosas por su nombre –comenzó Albus, pero Hagrid pasó de él. Ya era demasiado viejo para cambiar un hábito de tantos años. Cogió una vieja tetera y la colocó en el fuego.

-Tu padre escapó esa noche de Quien-vosotros-sabéis por segunda vez en su vida –ignoró el bufido de Albus -Sabéis quién es Draco Malfoy, ¿no? –Los chicos asintieron –escapó muerto de miedo mientras Harry se enfrentaba a Vol… Vol… Voldemort él solo.

Habían escuchado esa historia cientos de veces. Igual que la de las acromántulas y el Ford Anglia o la del hipogrifo y el giratiempo. Pero escuchar las andanzas de sus padres en Hogwarts les subía muchísimo el ánimo.

-Tu madre ha sido la bruja más lista que he conocido en todos mis años aquí –continuó Hagrid mirando a Rose –creo que de no haber sido por ella, Harry Potter no hubiera llegado hasta donde está ahora, no señor –Rose sonrió.

-¿Y qué decir de la joven Ginny Weasley? Todos los chicos suspiraban por ella cuando la veían pasar. Era muy guapa. Igual que Lily ahora –Hagrid reflejaba toda la añoranza que sentía en sus negros ojos.

-Hagrid, ¿puedes hablarme de mis abuelos? –preguntó Albus. Le encantaba escuchar historias sobre James y Lily Potter.

-Como ya tendrás que saber, tú tienes lo ojos de Lily Evans. No me acuerdo mucho de ellos durante su etapa aquí. Yo solo era el guardabosque. Pero sé que era una bruja y un mago excepcionales, los mejores, diría yo. Tu abuela se juntaba mucho con Severus Snape. Nunca me gustó ese hombre –Albus puso cara de ofendido –Pero al final resultó ser el más leal a Dumbledore de todos nosotros. Sin embargo hizo la vida imposible a tu padre. Lo castigaba, le suspendía, se metía con él… Y todo porque se parecía a tu abuelo. La verdad, era un hombre algo injusto y abusador. Vaya vueltas da la vida, ahora tú llevas su nombre –dijo señalando a Albus. La tetera que estaba en el fuego comenzó a silbar y Hagrid sirvió té en tres tazas gigantescas.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Hagrid se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Hagrid, creo que algún bichejo se está comiendo mis mandrágoras. Mira, tienen las hojas mordisqueadas –era el profesor Longbottom, es decir, Neville.

-¡Ey Neville! –saludó Albus.

-Vaya ¿qué haces vosotros aquí? –dijo saludando a los muchachos.

-Estábamos hablando de sus padres y su época aquí –contestó Hagrid.

-Oh ¿Y puedo pasar y participar en la conversación? –como toda respuesta Hagrid se apartó de la puerta dejando espacio para que Neville pasara por ella.

Neville, que ahora el profesor de Herbología, tenía la misma cara redonda que cuando era más joven, solo que ahora tenía más confianza en sí mismo y no era el chico asustadizo de entonces.

-Yo dormí en la misma habitación que Harry durante seis años –comenzó su historia –A veces me despertaba porque hablaba en sueños. Sueños que solo él comprendía y que hubiesen asustado al mejor de los magos. Recuerdo que en nuestro primer año Hermione me petrificó –Rose alzó una ceja, esa parte de la historia de la Piedra Filosofal no la sabía –Sí, intenté detenerlos y acabé una noche entera petrificado en el suelo. Fue horrible –los cuatro se rieron alegremente.

Siguieron hablando sobre las andanzas de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger hasta la hora de la comida, cuando Albus y Rose tuvieron que marcharse dejando a Hagrid y a Neville en una emocionante conversación sobre su presencia en la batalla final de Hogwarts contra Voldemort.

***

James y Amelie bajaron al comedor cogidos de la mano. Habían decidido hablar con Miles y solucionar las cosas. Enseguida le encontraron en el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor hablando con Evan y se acercaron lentamente.

-Miles, tengo algo que decirte –dijo James seriamente.

-¿Te has liado con Amelie y vas a empezar a salir con ella? –preguntó sonriente.

-Pues… ¿cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó James algo contrariado.

-No sabré preparar un filtro de la paz sin que explote el caldero, pero tengo ojos en la cara. Esas cosas se notan –contestó el moreno. Se estaba cansando ya de que todo el mundo pensara que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Además, los comentarios de una chica de segundo que había sido echada de muy malos modos por su amigo le alertó y le ayudó a prepararse un poco.

James respiró tranquilo. Por lo menos no tendría que utilizar el discurso sobre amor y amistad que se había preparado. La pareja se sentó enfrente de Miles y Evan y comenzaron a comer.

-¡Patatas! –una centella color chocolate se sentó al lado de Amelie y comenzó a servirse una cantidad de patatas que hubiese saciado a un gigante de ocho metros.

-Weasley, no creo que tanta patata sea buena, acabarás pareciéndote a un tubérculo… más de lo que te pareces ya –Roxanne comenzó a lanzarle una cantidad impresionante de improperios a Miles, que se quedaban a la mitad ya que tenía la boca llena.

-…Y te lo meteré por un sitio que no te va a gustar nada –terminó Rox tras tragar y beber un vaso lleno de zumo de calabaza.

Entonces Lily entró sola en el comedor y Evan no pudo evitar mirarla como quien contempla el cuadro más bello de todos los tiempos.

-Evan tío, ¿estás bien? –preguntó James que miraba en la misma dirección que el rubio, pero solo veía un grupo de Huffelpuffs, pues Lily ya se había sentado con Hugo al principio de la mesa. –Creo que te hace falta una novia que te centre un poco.

Evan sonrió. Si James supiera la candidata que tenía en ese momento en mente dejaría de hablarle para el resto de su vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola hola :)

No me convence mucho este capítulo, pero no quería que pasaran años hasta volver a actualizar y por eso he decidido subirlo. Espero que os guste ^^

Por cierto! Me he comprado "La guía secreta de Harry Potter", un libro que recoge todos los pequeños detalles que J.K. ha ido desvelando en entrevistas y foros y que no salen en los libros y me he sorprendido al ver que muchas de las cosas que he ido escribiendo en este fic no van muy descaminadas de lo que según JK pasó. De verdad me alegro bastante :)

En fin, un beso grande a todos que estén leyendo esta modesta historia con la que solo pretendo entreterme las tardes de verano escribiéndola y un beso mucho más grande a todo aquel que deje un review, por pequeñito, corto o rápido que sea. De verdad, animan mucho a continuar.

Saludos :)


	6. Chapter 6

6.- Vacaciones

Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones de Pascua y los alumnos estaban emocionados con la idea. Parecía que habían pasado años desde Navidad y la expectativa de tener unos días de descanso les animaba bastante. Amelie y Evan sostenían que en vacaciones tendrían que estudiar mucho más de lo que ya estudiaban, pues lo EXTASIS estaban cerca, pero James y Miles preferían hacer oídos sordos y desfrutar todo el tiempo libre que pudiesen, ya que cuando regresaran a Hogwarts la idea de malgastar una tarde mirando el vuelo de las moscas sería inconcebible. Como pasó para las anteriores vacaciones, el siguiente partido de quidditch se realizó dos días antes de su partida del colegio. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Pan comido según James. Sin embargo los entrenamientos cada día se hacían más largos y pesados y los jugadores del equipo de los leones acababan agotados (incluso alguno, como Lily cuya constitución era más bien menuda, necesitó de alguna poción reconstituyente).

Pero pese a la emoción que embargaban las vacaciones cercanas, James no podía evitar pensar en el partido anterior, cuando su hermana se abrió la cabeza con una bludger y casi se estampó contra el suelo. El moreno intentó disuadir a Lily de que jugara ese partido, pero la pelirroja se negó en rotundo cada vez que su hermano lo mencionaba. Sin embargo, Albus pensaba lo mismo. Él seguía pensando que el accidente de su hermana pequeña había sido en parte culpa de James y la noche anterior, con ayuda de Rose, habían preparado unos cuando hechizos "salva vidas" y unas cuantas pociones para que esta vez no ocurriera lo mismo. Si su hermano era un irresponsable que se jugaba la vida de su hermana, él no sería igual.

Amelie por su parte estaba emocionadísima con el partido. El rumor de que salía con James Potter se había extendido como la pólvora. Eran muchas las chicas que la miraban con cara de pocos amigos cuando pasaba por entre las mesas del Gran Comedor y muchos los chicos que no perdían la esperanza y le pedían una cita a espaldas de James, cosa que cabreaba soberanamente al moreno, que defendía a su novia con uñas y dientes. Sin embargo, la rubia se sentía muy orgullosa de su novio y cuando podía le acompañaba a los entrenamientos y lo animaba alegremente.

Lily, por su parte, había cumplido su promesa a Kris y cada vez que podía evitaba que Rose fuera con Albus para que su amiga pudiese llegar a alguna parte con su hermano. Pero, para su mal, este gesto tan altruista con la chica del pelo rosa le estaba costando su relación inexistente con Evan, que cada vez que la veía sonreía levemente y se marchaba por otro camino. El rubio esperaba encontrarla alguna vez sola, pero siempre iba acompañada o de Rose o de Kris y Hugo o de alguno de sus hermanos, con lo cual su plan para dialogar con la pelirroja se estaba yendo a tomar por saco.

Y bueno, Miles y Roxanne… son Miles y Roxanne. Seguían peleándose, haciendo competiciones absurdas para saber quién es mejor que el otro (entre las que se encontraban: comer hasta reventar en las comidas, volar a una velocidad ilegal con las escobas y tantas cosas que pondrían en peligro sus vidas), y sin embargo cada día pasaban más tiempo juntos. Peleando. Pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

***

-¡Y Gryffindor coge la quaffle! –gritó el comentarista, Terry Skively, un Raven de sexto. –Roxanne Weasley esquiva a Fergus y se dirige rápidamente hacia los aros de gol. La bludger que acaba de pasarle rozándole el brazo no ha conseguido detenerla. El guardián de Hufflepuff se prepara, Weasley tira y… ¡PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Las gradas de los leones rugieron ferozmente y vitorearon a Roxy cuando pasaba por su lado.

-La quaffle ahora en posesión de Hufflepuff, Audrey va a la cabeza, pero Potter se interpone en su camino y consigue arrebatarle la pelota. Potter vuela rápida hasta los postes de gol, parece una bola de fuego, pero se le interpone Beery. Potter pasa la quaffle a Hugo Weasley que evita una bludger muy mal intencionada y… ¡PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

A estas alturas del partido el marcador estaba cincuenta veinte, a favor de los leones.

-Potter sigue buscando la pequeña snitch, que no da señales de aparecer alrededor del campo...

James todavía no había divisado la snitch, pero en parte era porque no le quitaba un ojo a su hermana. Temía que le volviera a pasar lo mismo que el último partido y esta vez no iba a permitirlo, aun que… por otra parte, cuanto antes cogiera la snitch antes terminaría el partido. Pasó volando por las gradas de Gryffindor y enseguida divisó la cabellera rubia de Amelie, que le miraba con ojos emocionados. Le mandó un beso con la mano que quedó algo cursi, pero muchas de las chicas que estaban sentadas se levantaron como si pudiesen coger el beso lanzado. Albus, que estaba sentado al lado de Rose y Kris no apartaba la vista de su hermana. Llevaba la varita bien sujeta con su mano derecha, preparado para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Bufó ante el gesto que James hizo hacia su novia y siguió a lo suyo.

Roxy, Hugo y Lily se compenetraban realmente bien. Parecía que habían estado jugando toda su vida y realmente así era. Los tres comenzaron a volar cuando tuvieron la edad y las comidas familiares en casa de los abuelos Weasley se convertían en partidos improvisados en una colina cercana donde sus padres solían jugar de jóvenes. Muchas veces se habían preguntado por qué Albus no se había interesado tanto en el quidditch como sus hermanos y sus padres, todos jugadores en el colegio, pero el moreno consideraba que no todos servían para lo mismo. Además, eso de las alturas no le agradaba mucho. Rose estaba en la misma situación que Albus. Ambos pertenecían a familias de jugadores incondicionales. Pero alguien se tenía que encargar de arbitrar los partidos y evitar que primos y hermanos hicieran trampas entre ellos.

-¡Y Dingle para la quaffle con la mano! –Continuó el comentarista – Parece que este año Gryffindor está imparable. El joven Weasley en posesión de la pelota. Vaya, eso ha tenido que doler –una bludger muy mal intencionada le acababa de golpear en el brazo, con lo que la pelota roja cayó, justo a tiempo de ser recogida por Lily.

-¡INÚTIL! ¡TROLL DEMENTE! ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANO! –Rose se había puesto a gritar como una posesa al golpeador de Huffelpuff que había lanzado la bludger a Hugo. Los que se sentaban a los lados la miraron entre enfadados y aterrorizados. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a decirle a la chica que se callara. Albus la cogió con cuidado y la volvió a sentar en su sitio, intentando calmarla, pues Hugo ya se había incorporado de nuevo al juego como si nada.

De momento el público comenzó a vociferar. James Potter había atrapado la snitch, consiguiendo ciento cincuenta puntos para su equipo y con ello la victoria. Los jugadores comenzaron a descender de sus escobas y algunos se daban la mano amistosamente mientras que otros se enviaban miradas de profundo odio. James fue aclamado por los Gryffindor. Esta vez sí sentía que realmente había ganado el partido y no como la anterior. Esta vez sí que se daba por satisfecho. Lily bajó de su escoba cerca de él y le abrazó fuerte. Estaba despeinada y tenía las mejillas coloradas, pero por lo menos la sangre no le cubría la cara. James, Albus y cierto rubio camuflado entre la multitud suspiraron tranquilos ante este detalle.

***

El viaje en tren fue más aburrido de lo que pensaban. James y Miles miraban adormilados por la ventanilla mientras Evan leía un libro sobre pociones avanzadas y Roxanne jugaba con un micro-puff que le había regalado su padre la semana anterior. Para desgracia de James, Amelie se había marchado en un traslador a Francia para estar con su familia después del partido, por lo que ni si quiera se había quedado a la gran fiesta que se montó en la sala común. En esta ocasión, todos los Gryffindor estaban eufóricos, pues ninguno de sus jugadores estaba en la enfermería con una herida seria.

En el compartimento de al lado Lily, Kris, Albus, Rose y Hugo jugaban a un juego muggle de cartas bastante divertido. Lily, Hugo y Kris se alegraban de tener unos días de descanso. Habían estudiado muchísimo hasta la fecha y cuando volvieran al colegio tendrían mucho más por estudiar. Albus y Rose, sin embargo, estaban tranquilos, pues los EXTASIS no se les presentarían hasta el año siguiente.

-Yo saqué ocho Extraordinarios y dos Supera las Expectativas –comentó Rose. Hugo la miró entre enfadado y agobiado. Al igual que Hermione, su hija se había matriculado en todas las asignaturas posibles y adaptadas a su horario, pues no podía, como hizo su madre hacía tantos años, conseguir un giratiempo.

-Pero si consigues dos Extraordinarios y seis Supera las Expectativas tampoco está mal –le consoló Albus.

-¿Cuál suspendiste, Al? –preguntó Lily.

-Adivinación. Creo que mi ojo interior tiene conjuntivitis permanente –contestó simplemente.

El camino se hizo largo para algunos y corto para otros. Cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse, Evan y James intentaban sujetar a Roxanne, que tenía cara de arrancar una extremidad a Miles en cualquier momento. Y la llevaron al compartimento de Lily y Albus para que se tranquilizara.

-Menos mal que no tendré que verle hasta dentro de algunas semanas –dijo la chica cuando se sentó. Con la cara de malas pulgas que tenía ninguno fue capaz de decirle que como sus padres estaban de viaje se quedaría en casa de los Potter y que probablemente se encontrarían más de lo que la chica deseaba.

Bajaron del tren escarlata y entre la aglomeración de gente que esperaba a sus familiares, Lily y Albus encontraron a Ginny y Harry. La pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su madre y Albus no tuvo otro remedio que llevar su baúl y el de su hermana bufando y con cara de cabreado. Rose, Hugo y Roxanne se acercaron al grupo unos minutos más tarde.

-Harry, ¿dónde están mis padres? –preguntó Roxanne con cautela. Ya le había sucedido que alguna vez sus padres no fueran a recogerla a la estación debido a un problema en la tienda que había llevado a una persona a San Mungo.

-Tus padres se marcharon ayer a España a solucionar unos problemas con una de las tiendas. Pero no te preocupes, regresarán dentro de poco –contestó Harry. –Puedes quedarte con nosotros, claro.

-Creo que me iré con mi hermano Fred hasta que regresen.

-Creo que eso no va a poder ser –Ginny habló ahora, con voz seria –se fue el mes pasado con Charlie a Rumanía, ya conoces su afición por los dragones.

"Ten familia para esto" pensó Roxy. Eran las últimas vacaciones que tendría en Hogwarts y sus padres y hermano estaban desperdigados por Europa, descubriendo mundo, mientras a ella le tocaría quedarse en casa de sus abuelos escuchando largos discursos sobre objetos muggles tan inútiles como la "claculadora" o como se llamase.

-Se puede quedar con nosotros, ¿no? –preguntó Lily que estaba imaginándose lo mismo que su prima.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –Contestó Ginny –tendremos que jugar al tetrix para meter a tanta gente en casa, pero seguro que nos arreglaremos –miró a Harry.

Entonces aparecieron por la puerta del andén y por donde ya salían varias familias con sus hijos cargados de maletas y mascotas malhumorados Ron y Hermione. Esta última iba echándole una bronca monumental a su marido porque, por lo que se pudo entender, su manera de conducir no había sido la más apropiada precisamente.

-¡No puedes usar magia! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya? Ron, es que no me escuchas.

Ron por su parte parecía no escuchar a su mujer (seguramente porque estaba ya acostumbrado a ese discurso) se acercó al grupo y saludó efusivamente a sus hijos, que no parecían nada preocupados por las técnicas de conducir de su padre.

-Mamá, deberías tranquilizarte un poco. Te saldrán arrugas –Hermione miró de una forma poco familiar a su hija mayor, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía meses que no la veía la abrazó como si su vida se fuera en ello y le dio un par de besos sonoros (sí, de estos que dan las tías abuelas pesadas) y posteriormente cogió a Hugo y repitió la operación.

Los jóvenes Weasley, algo avergonzados por el recibimiento de su madre, cogieron los baúles dispuestos a largarse por la puerta lo antes posible y antes de que sus pares entablaran conversación con los Potter, los empujaron a la salida despidiéndose apresuradamente y con las orejas rojas.

El andén se había quedado vacío y Harry y Ginny, con sus respectivos hijos, Roxanne y Miles, al que la castaña miraba con cara de pocos amigos, salieron hacia la estación de King's cross.

***

La casa de los Potter estaba a las afueras del Londres muggle. No era exageradamente grande, pero tenía lo necesario para que conviviera la familia en "casi" completa armonía. Cuando llegaron, dejaron todos los baúles en una sala de estar muy acogedora y que era en la que Lily, Albus y James pasaban más tiempo y estudiaban, pues aparte de varios sofás de pinta confortable había tres escritorios con plumas y tinteros y en el más desordenado, aparecían trozos de pergamino y algunos libros. Se notaba que en aquella familia todos eran de Gryffindor, pues la sala estaba decorada con los colores de la casa (rojo y dorado) y había algún estandarte colgado por la pared. Recordaba a la sala común de los leones. Encima de una mesa reposaba una foto de Lily y James vestidos con la túnica del equipo y con dos escobas. Lily parecía bastante pequeña, por lo que sería su primer año en el equipo y tendría doce años o así. En una mesita cercana, había otra foto de Albus y Lily en lo que parecía el primer día de colegio de la pelirroja. Se notaba que los dos Potter tenían mucha estima a su hermana, que saludaba en varias fotos más junto a sus hermanos. Dentro de la habitación, encima de una repisa había fotos más antiguas. Una, especialmente estropeada, estaba pegada a un pequeño trozo de pared, como si la persona que la hubiera cogido se hubiese llevado consigo el muro sobre el que estaba pegada. En ella saludaban cuatro jóvenes, dos de ellos morenos y atractivos y otros dos con cara de no pintar mucho en ese grupo, de mirada tímida (sí, era la foto del cuarto de Sirius y como habréis comprobado, Harry no tuvo más remedio que llevarse el trozo de pared con la foto). Al lado, esta con un marco de plata muy trabajado, había una foto que parecía que había sido rota por la mitad y recompuesta de nuevo. En ella se veía a una mujer pelirroja riendo y a un niño pequeño entrando y saliendo del papel con un escoba pequeña. La última foto de la repisa era de dos chicos y una chica, de unos once años, en el que parecía su primer año en el colegio. Harry, Ron y Hermione saludaban alegres y algo tímidos.

Roxy se había parado a ver todas esas fotos. Siempre se sorprendía, pues parecía que los que le saludaban estaban a su lado y sin embargo había muerto hacía muchos años. La primera vez que había visto la primera foto, la de los merodeadores, se había sorprendido de ver ahí a James. Cuando se enteró de que era el padre de Harry no se lo creía.

Los tres Potter, Roxanne y Miles se sentaron en las cómodas butacas y sofás algo apretujados. Decidieron ver una película (Miles, que al ser de familia mágica no estaba muy emparentado con esas cosas, le hizo mucha ilusión) pero se tuvieron que conformar con una de dibujos animados de cuando Lily era pequeña. Pese a pertenecer al mundo mágico, Harry no había querido perder algunos aparatos tan importantes como la "caja tonta", más conocida como nuestra querida y amada televisión. Cogieron al azar Bambi y comenzaron a ver a ese cervatillo con pinta de chica que se quedaba huérfano. A la mitad de la película Roxanne se salió de la sala, con pinta de querer vomitar y poco después Miles la siguió. En su caso no podía evitar retener las lágrimas.

Los dos se encontraron en el pasillo. La casa estaba en silencio, por lo que dedujeron que debía de ser bastante tarde.

-Vaya Dingle, no te hacía yo tan sensible como para llorar –se mofó Roxy.

-Es un dramón. Se muere su madre y encima tiene un conejo pesado encima que no para de dar golpecitos con el pie. Si yo fuera él ya me había ahogado en el lago –contestó seriamente. Roxanne se echó a reír. –No te había oído reír en toda la tarde, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, ahora sí que sin bromas (aunque dudo que lo del dramón lo dijera de broma…).

-Sí, es por lo de mis padres. Últimamente parece que no se acuerdan mucho de mí y mi hermano Fred igual.

-Qué me vas a contar. Mi madre hace años que dejó de escribirme al colegio y mi padre no lo ha hecho nunca. Creo que piensan que con dejarme una cámara llena de dinero ya soy feliz.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos de sus confesiones. Para Roxanne, Miles era la persona menos indicada para contarle sus penas, pero parecía que él le entendería mejor que el resto, que tenían una familia feliz que les mandaba caramelos los fines de semana. Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si intentaran encontrar lo que les faltaba ahí y en un visto y no visto, Miles agarró por la cintura a Roxanne y la besó. El moreno se preparó para la bofetada correspondiente, pero esta nunca llegó. Roxy había enroscado suavemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Miles y profundizado el beso. Ninguno se creía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentían como si ya no les faltara nada, como si el hecho de que sus padres las hubiesen dejado abandonados en la estación no tuviese importancia.

De momento se abrió la puerta y una boquiabierta Lily separó a la pareja. Roxy, que no sabía muy bien donde meterse, se fue al cuarto de la pelirroja, en el que iba a dormir, más roja que un tomate maduro y Miles se fue, dudando, a la planta de abajo mientras murmuraba algo de una vaso de agua. Albus y James, que se había quedado en silencio, comenzaron a preguntarle a la pelirroja que había pasado y tras una explicación y algunas caras de incredulidad cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas a todos.

Debo decir que no estoy para nada orgullosa de este capítulo, pero es que esto cada vez se me está haciendo más difícil. Intento que salga todo lo que tengo en la cabeza pero creo que la conexión entre mi cerebro y mis manos está algo defectuosa u.u'

Voy a ver si en futuros capítulos intento encaminar algo mejor. Si no tendré que terminarlo en breve (si hay algo que odio, desde luego, son las cosas sin terminar)

De todas formas, le doy las gracias a todo aquel que lea esta historia y le doy muchas más gracias todavía al que deje un review. Sugerencias, insultos, ánimos, ideas... Estaré encantada de escucharlas.

P.D.: Quiero ver si puedo hacer algo de Rose y Scorpius. Además, yo también creo que estoy dejando a Rose un poco de lado. He de decir en mi defensa, que llevar tantos personajes a la vez es muy complicado, cada uno tiene su vida, su forma de ser, sus sentimientos...

Un besote grande a todos los valientes que lleguen hasta aquí :)


End file.
